Shadow of the Moon
by CuriousFujoshi
Summary: "I don't know what to say since the twist of fate When it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."-Taylor Swift Follow Shikamaru and Hinata as they Enter another phase of their relationship and the Event that will change them in a way they never expected.:) ShikaHina Love!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I am a new author here! Pardon if there are grammar lapses and all in my work since english is not my native language!T.T

Reason I wrote a ShikaHina story is because I simply adore the possibility of these two dating hahahaha ever since that filler episode in Naruto Ship where the young Shikamaru told his classmates that he found the eyes of hinata beautiful, I couldn't get the ShikaHina pairing out of my head!:D

Btw, those quoted words in the summary section is very important to this story! It's not gonna be full of colorful Unicorns all the time for these two. Believe me.

Anyway, Enjoy guys!:)

DISCLAIMER: I wish but sadly nope..T.T They all belong to Kishimoto-Sama..:)

* * *

 **Their Beginning:**

"Go out with me."

"Where?"

"Hinata, you know that's not what i meant."

"Shika-uhmp."

"Go out with me."

"You..kissed me."

"troublesome hyuga. I'll take responsibility. Just go out with me."

Hinata could not believe this was happening. Someone was actually interested with her? On top of that this said person was the laziest shinobi in the history of humanity. Genius yes but lazy. So how come he had time to notice her when he was too busy cloud gazing? and he stole her first kissed! The first kiss she reserved for a certain blonde a long time ago. However alot of things happened in the past that made the hairess see differently now. The day naruto made that promise to sakura that he will save sasuke no matter what was the turning point. You can never make a promise to someone with such strong conviction if you only think of that someone as friend. Then Naruto was gone to train under Jeriah to become stronger. Hinata realized, as painful as it is, that she too had to change and become a strong kunoichi. Along with the changes in her personality and life was her personal feelings for the uzumaki. She no longer blushes every time he was brought up to any conversations she was in. Nor she fainted every time Kiba teases her mercilessly due to her feelings for naruto. She never tried to forget him. It naturally disappeared on its own although Naruto will always have that special place in her heart. Everyone dear to her knew that her journey in life was not full of rainbow and sunshine. She crawled her way up just to reach where she was now, a strong and capable kunoichi. She will always be thankful for the hard times and for the people who believed in her especially.. the lazy anbu who just declared she was troublesome, kissed her and asked her to go out with him. She and the nara, aside from being classmates, are aquinted due to the relationship of their respective senseis. They exchanged few words when they were still young but that's about it. She can't remember when or how their relationship suddenly changed although if she's going to admit it, she does not really mind. Being with Shikamaru was like a breath of fresh air for Hinata. He complimented her weaknesses more than her strengths. She was confused at first until Shikamaru told her that without those flaws she'll never be this Hinata that everybody loved now. And w/o those flaws, the nara highly doubt, if he and her would became this close. He's more into flawed people than the perfect ones. Those meaningful words from the lazy anbu brought her new hope. Shikamaru made her embraced her dark side she was so afraid to face. Her view in life changed and she never looked at shikamaru the same way again. She loved his company. His laid-back attitude. His smile and laugh whenever she was being klutz. The funny way he looked at her whenever she blushes. The way he tied his spiky hair. The gracefulness of his movements whenever they trained together. The way he used his shadow jutsu to make her smile whenever she was feeling under the weather. She missed him whenever he was away due to missions. She simply.. oh my god! Since when? Since when did she has feelings for the shadow user? Hinata gulped at her sudden acceptance. The trauma of unrequited love made her dismiss whatever she was feeling for shikamaru. She simply labeled it as admiration but not so much as love.

Until one day this spiky nerd suddenly just decided to ask her out.

Her Iron fortress crumbled. Hinata stood there with tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life she was crying because she was happy. She was sure that she will be an old maid without experiencing what it felt like to be loved in return. Once again The Nara proved her wrong.

"Why are you crying now?"

Hinata robbed her eyes then looked at Shikamaru. The overwhelming surged of emotions directed to the shadow user made hinata throw all her timid self out of the window and jumped to the arms of Shikamaru. The anbu was too shocked to hug her back. Knowing how shy Hinata was, he did not expect her to react this way plus this gesture from her only meant one thing.

"Since when?" He whispered to her ear as he circled his arms around her petite frame.

"I.. I don't know shika." Hinata muffled as she buried her face to his chest. Now that the cat was out of the bag she could not bear to look him in the eyes. Hugging him was too forward but just this once she wanted to be greedy.

Shikamaru chuckled at her response. Her answer does not really matter anyway The nara thought. It's not in his own bingo book to pry information outside missions. That's too troublesome. What mattered to him was that Hinata clearly accepted him and that's enough for now. He looked down at the small woman who was cowardly hiding her face from him. Her hair was so soft and shiny that shikamaru could not help but twirl some of her hair strands on his finger. He could smell the faint scent of lavender and lilac from her. It was very intoxicating. How many times did he imagine her in his arms, just like this, while cloud gazing? He could not count it anymore. once Hinata asked him what he was thinking while looking at the clouds, he was tempted to confess that day but he knew better. Hinata was not ready for any emotional attachment in her life that time. What she needed was people who would help her to become a better version of herself and that's what he did. Commitment can wait. Suddenly remembering those days made him want to stay like this forever with her. He looked up at the sky and saw a messenger hawk flew past them. The shadow user sighed because he knew their time is up. He needed to leave her now.

"How long is your mission?"

"1 month tops."

"Do i have reason to worry?"

"We are shinobis. Our lives are always in danger. But i was not called genius for nothing." He smirked. Under normal circumstances, Shikamaru would never call himself a genius. He was not obnoxious like the others. Except today he had to play that card since it was obvious how worried hinata was. she needed his assurance.

"I guess.. that's good enough."

It took a while before hinata finally looked at him again. She knew her face was extremely red but if she wanted to make her point across, she needed to look at him in the eyes.

"Come back to me in one piece ok?"

"Yes Ma'am."

They stood while looking at each other with so much longing in their eyes. It took years before they came to terms with their own feelings and now that they both reached that point, how do they go from there? They both silently agreed, they have lots to talk about when Shikamaru returns from his mission.

It was the nara who broke their eye contact by looking at the sky again then saw the hawk, this time circling above them, for the second time. A clear indication of warning from his anbu superior. He really needs to go.

He reluctantly separated them but not before he kissed her on her forehead.

"You're getting bold aren't you?"

"But you liked it." He smirked.

"Wha-what?"

"And I made you stutter." This time the shadow user laughed when he saw the shock on her eyes and how cute she looked like with her mouth half opened. She tried to argue but no words came out. It was true she could not remember the last time she stuttered not even when her father was trying to intimidate her. It was some sort of an achievement for hinata but to stutter in front of shikamaru now? She could not believe it. He really must had that pull on her. With that in thought, Hinata smiled while shikamaru was still laughing.

This time, It was she who kissed him on his cheek.

Shikamaru instantly became silent. Too stunned to move as he watched Hinata turned and started to walk away from him.

"I'll be waiting. Be safe." She called as she finally disappeared from his line of vision back into the village.

Shikamaru blinked once, twice.

"Always the worry-wart aren't you? Troublesome woman." He said to the clearing as he leisurely moved his ass to the direction of the main gate. His team could wait a lil bit more as he savored the feeling of her lips on his burning cheek.

* * *

This is short but i promise the next chapter will be a long one..:)

so What do you think guys? are they in character? let me know..:)

Any suggestion will very much appreciated!:)

Anyway, I already wrote what happened after shikamaru went back from his one month long mission hahaha i just could not leave them like that!*grins*

Btw, R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest when i uploaded the first chapter of this story, I didn't really expect that people will give a damn hahahaha but still I shared it because aside from reading and gaming, I also love writing!

To **FAN, Charice, RandiS, Gela, and the three unnamed Guests,** Thanks for sparing some of your time to read this story..T.T

It was overwhelming at the same time your reviews inspire me a lot. Again, **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

As a thank you gift, I present to you the second chapter of Shadow of the Moon.:)

Btw, i divided this story into two so obviously this is our first half..:) Again, English is not my native language. Sorry if there are lapses.T.T

DISCLAIMER: not mine. they all belong to Kishimoto-sensei.:)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: I Miss You (Part 1 of 2)

"We're singing ''til last call  
And it's all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there's something wrong  
And it hits you when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I miss you."

-Louis Tomlinson

"Hyuga Sensei, How come you're so pretty? And are you dating uncle kiba?" Asked the boy with traditional marks of Inuzuka Clan tattooed on his cheeks. She was having a class discussion with her academy students when this too forward of a boy suddenly stood up from his chair and asked her silly questions. Her students giggled at her shocked expression and tomato-colored cheeks. It's been 3 weeks since she started teaching at the academy. So far, she's loving this job more than her shinobi responsiblities. When she first heard that she was the assigned teacher specifically recommended by Iruka-sensei to the Hokage due to her natural ability to nerture children, Hinata was beyond flattered for She didn't know her former sensei thought highly of her. She was excited at the same time she was nervous. Being a teacher to these youngsters was a big deal for her since she will be the one who will help them to take their first few steps to their future. Any mistake on her part will be the sure downfall of her students. She cannot let that happened. Even if she had to endure the time to time silly questions her students threw at her. She must be always ready for them. So hinata regained her composure and smiled kindly at her young student.

"Well, to start, I must let you know that your line of questions are out of topic but since it's nearly the end of our class, we'll have a free flow conversation. Are guys up to it? And I'll get back to your question Akiko-kun so don't worry." Hinata's statement earned her a cheerful hurray from her students. A free flow convo with their new sensei meant that class was finally over however they are still not allowed to leave until they hear the sound of the school bell.

"Well, Akiko-kun, Kiba-kun and I are close but we're not dating. He and Shino-kun are like brothers to me. And Thank you if you find me pretty." Hinata gave her student her heart-warming smile.

"nane?! But why?! Everybody in my clan thought you and uncle are perfect for each other."

"Oi Inuzaka shutup! Let sensei choose who she thinks is much better man for her. Sides, who would want to be with a mutt?" Everybody erupted in laughter by this comment.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-"

"Ok that's enough. Boys please watch your language. Akiko-kun, seat down please." Hinata observed her students for a moment. She remembered her own batch when they were still as young as her students. Hinata was not much of a talker. She was the observant type. She enjoyed how her classmates fight over something so small, or how the boys did stupid things just to impress the girls they thought were beautiful. She remembered during her academy years, the girls in her batch were too focused on Sasuke while she, was busy stalking naruto. She felt her face flash not because naruto suddenly popped inside her head but due to the fact that once in her life she became a stalker of someone and if her students find out, well, embarassment will surely eat her alive.

"What do you think hyuga-sensei?"

Hinata just blinked at the waiting faces of her students. Was she spacing out in the middle of a conversation? that's so not hyuga behavior. Hinata felt a little embarassed but managed not to show it on her face.

"I'm-" she was cut by a freckled girl with a pony tail who looked like she just won a lottery by the way she looked at hinata.

"Sensei, we're talking about the past chuunin exams. And one of the highlights was the fight between that uzumaki and your cousin. I think they were both badass in their own way. And my ma told me that uchiha boy was strong too." The girl was infectiously grinning at hinata. Yes she could remember her chuunin days as if it was only yesterday. It brought so much memories of both happiness and despair.

"I think all my classmates from back then were strong. Win or Lose, Everyone gave their all to prove themselves and never gave up. I hope you guys should do the same thing. Always believe especially in yourself no matter what people say." Hinata was not always the top achiever nor she was the strongest it was brought by the fact that her own father belittled her so much while growing up. Only now had she realised how wrong she was for listening to all the negativity they said about her when she was still young. Their words crashed her and she does not want that for her students.

"Go tell Hinata-sensei. She wouldn't mind. It would be good to share ya know." A boy named Siki who clearly belonged to the akimichi clan was encouraging a girl beside him who was fidgeting and whispering something. Somehow, the girl reminded hinata of herself.

"Do you want to share something Siki-kun? Maki-chan? Don't be afraid. We are all friends here." Hinata took the initiative to push the right button since the girl was having a hard time to open up with her other classmates.

The Maki girl was nervous suddenly because of the attention she was getting from her peers. She looked at her classmates who were all looking at her then to her sensei whose encouraging smile was enough to put her out of her anxiety.

"I.. I think.. uhm.." She looked at her akimichi friend who nod his approval. For what, Hinata does not know.

"I think, Nara-san is the most strong, coolest and wise of them all. That's all." Maki dropped her head to hid her face.

"who's this particular nara are you talking about?" Akiko inquired. Before maki could even stopped her friend, siki stood up and blurted out the name.

"Nara Shikamaru. And Miki finds him cute and attractive." The girl gasped and pulled down Siki beside her. The girl was clearly upset with her friend by the way she looked at him while whispering their arguments. The class went from silent dead to joyous teasing. The whole class dropped the names of the shinobis they thought were cool, pretty, strong, sexy, so on and so fort. They were too busy excitedly conversing that they totally forgot the excistence of their flashed sensei.

Hinata upon hearing the name of the Nara, felt her heart skipped a beat then it was followed by an extreme blush. Weeks ago, the shadow user out of boredom or what, confessed to her and ever since then she was anticipating the day of his return. She knew any day now he will be back from his month long mission. Hinata still hadn't grasped the idea of someone finally liking her. So How will she react when she sees him again? What would she say? Is she really ready for this? For them? While Shikamaru was away, Hinata took the opportunity to assest herself. She knew, with out a doubt, what she felt for Shikamaru was beyond friendship but she was still hesistant. No one can fault her since this was all new to her. Until he comes back, all her questions will remain unanswered.

When the bell rang, Hinata halted the excited chattering of her students. She reminded them to practice their transformation jutsu for their test the day after tomorrow and not to detour somewhere but home. After a while of shouting and playful banter, the students finally scurried out of the classroom leaving hinata all by herself. It was almost sundown when she was done checking every nook and cranny of her classroom for any mess left behind by the kids. When she was sure everything was in order, she locked up the classroom and left the building.

* * *

Every after shift, Hinata liked to take a leisure walk. It was her way of clearing her head and just enjoy a simple life as a teacher. Does she missis being a shinobi? Yes of course. 3 weeks with out a mission assigned to her since she took over what iruka sensei left behind ever since he was deployed to Suna was enough for hinata to crave for some action. However, every second she spends with her students makes her understand why Iruka-sensei chose this life of teaching over some dangerous mission.

I can't wait to share this with you.

The thought made her smile. What would shikamaru say after he hears her news? Would he be happy? or would he suggests that she should take that upcoming jounin exam instead? Again, those will remain unanswer until his return.

By the time Hinata reached the corner of the street that will bring her to the hyuga compound, the sun was nowhere to be found and the silluhuatte of the moon was peeking from behind of the night clouds. When she turned the corner, just a few steps away, she saw Sakura and Ino talking to each other just outside her compound. Hinata quickened her pace.

"Ino-pig, this is your idea! So you go knock."

"I'll pay for tonight forehead. You do it." Ino grab sakura from the back and forcibly pushed her friend towards the door. Hinata saw that sakura was one step closer at punching ino any time now if she doesn't intervene.

"Ano.. Ino-Chan and Sakura-chan, may i help you with something?"

Both girls looked at her comically then they jumped at her with so much relief in their tone "Hinata-chan!"

"What.. is it?" Hinata felt her face heat up since her friends are sandwitching her. She had to squirm her way out if she does not want to die in suffocation.

"Kami hina-chan! Where have you been?! We've been looking for you for days now. That snob of a cousin of yours is always pushing us away. Telling us not to bother you." Hinata can't help but giggled at the way Ino delivered her complain. Ino mimicked the stoic expression of Neji but failed in the process which made the whole scenario funny.

"The pig is right hina-chan. It's really hard to look for you these days. But no worries we know you're busy at the academy. We just hope you spend some of your time with us too. Girls gotta stick together you know." Sakura said enthusiastically.

Hinata felt bad for her friends. It was true she hardly see them nowadays and she missed them but teaching was eating so much of her time no matter how much she tried to adjust her schedule.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. If you want I'll treat you guys tomorrow since it's my restday."

"Too bad Hina-chan. Forehead and I have missions tomorrow so definitely we can't BUT let's do it tonight. That's why we are here in the first place. My treat. You can just pay for our next date." Ino grinned brightly. Sakura on the other hand, was looking at her expectantly. How can she say no to that?

"Of course Ino-chan. I'll just get-"

"Oh no no you're fine. Let's just get out of here before that cousin of yours decides to scare us away again." Ino and Sakura dragged her hurriedly with out looking back.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Hyuga compound, one genius named Neji suddenly sneezed in the middle of his meditation.

"Allergies." He murmured to himself.

* * *

Saying that the spiky anbu was tired was an understatement. It was already late at night when they arrived at the gates of konoha. Due to his fatigue, He did not even wait for his commander to dismissed them properly. He just disappeared from their sight with out a care in the world. He's famished and every part of his body was screaming in pain. He also had injury but nothing too serious. Hot bath, Decent food and his bed was all in his mind right now.

When Shikamaru entered the Nara Manor, He took off his anbu mask and hooked it up on the peg in the foyer. The smell of old wood and cold air with a mixture of grass scent from the nearby nara forest greeted his aching senses. It was always nice to be back home after a long dangerous mission. After a second of bliss, Shikamaru then went straight to the kitchen to check for food. Thankfully, His troublesome of a mother never failed to left something to heat just incase her lazy son needed something to chew down. After the food was set, he sat down to enjoy his meal. Or so he thought.. He hadn't even pick up his chopsticks yet when he smelt that annoying scent he was very familiar with. His eyes were narrowed as he stood up from his chair to follow the smell of cigarette.

Asuma was seating outside one of the tatami rooms facing the nara forest casually puffing his cigarette. On his side, was a board of shogi. One looked at the positions of the shogi pieces, Shikamaru knew Asuma failed to win the game again.

"Yo." Asuma turned his head to face the hungry dead tired anbu. The light from the moon was highlighting the manly features of the firm but gentle man shikamaru came to consider as his second father.

"Yo? Seriously? You're not Kakashi. Are you?" Shikamaru leaned on the wall looking at the grinning face of his former sensei.

"I think kakashi looks cool when he says that. Today i greeted kurenai the same way, and guess what? she threw me out of the door. said never to copy a pervert like Kakashi. I used that story in hope to distract your old man tonight but still i failed to win against him again." Asuma laughed wholeheartedly at his own story.

"Served you right." Shikamaru sat down beside his former sensei. Holding his nape, shikamaru tilted his head from side to side to give his neck a relief from muscle ache.

"Wow! Our shadow genius is a cranky old bat tonight." Asuma said. His genius of a student was a cool headed lad. It was rare to see this side of Shikamaru which made it more amusing. Asuma was tempted to push more wrong buttons to see what other emotions this lazy ass was hiding.

"Whose fault do you think is that? see this?" Shikamaru pointed to his uniform then continued, "I just got back from a long mission. I'm not in the mood right now to be your clown. Just say what you came here for. Surely you were not here just to play dead with my old man." That was the longest speech shikamaru ever spat on someone in this kind of mood but his former sensei asked for it.

Asuma bursted laughing.

"A Simple "troublesome" will do you know."

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't mean to treat Asuma that way but kami he needs his rest. and food.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm so tired. Can we just cut the chase and tell me why you're here?" Shikamaru rob his face in frustration.

"You'll gonna be a nanny in a few months time. Choji and Ino too."

"Asuma please.. I don't underst-"

"Kurenai is pregnant."

Shikamaru suddenly straightened up his back. His eyes were as wide as a saucer. The Shadow Genius was funny to looked at so Asuma chuckled. How he wished he had a camera with him right now to capture this moment.

"What.. How?!" Shikamaru was too shocked to ask the right question. He knew how babies err.. were made. however his mouth just blurted out what comes first in his damn mind.

"How? Well, i kissed her then my hand went down-"

"Shut up Asuma!" Shikamaru's face went from tan to red.

"Hahahahaha but you asked for it. Who am I to deny you that information? Sex Education is very important." Asuma winked at Shikamaru who was seating more uncomfortable than before.

"I'm not interested ok? If that's all you want to say, then, congratulations. I'll try to visit Kurenai tomorrow." Shikamaru stood up from where he was seating determined to finish this awkward conversation he was having with his former sensei.

"Let's celebrate tonight. Let's have a few drinks. Also you can eat whatever the hell you want to compensa-"

"No. Go home Asuma." Shikamaru started to walk away when asuma locked his neck with his arms then performed a hand sign.

"Just what the hell are you doing!"

"What do you think? I'm kidnapping you." With that last words, they disappeared from the Nara Manor.

* * *

Asuma released Shikamaru who staggered forward and was gulping a lungful of fresh air. The Jounin applied some brute strength on his hold to made sure Shikamaru won't escape from him. Asuma was sure that Shikamaru had already planned his 200 ways or more to counter the jounin but asuma knew each of his students by heart. The Shadow user was in no condition to fight back and Asuma took advantage of that.

"Just a few drinks and that's it. You can kick my ass for eternity." He lighted up one cigarrette while looking at his still struggling student.

"What..Did..Kurenai.. sees in you.." Shikamaru said this in between heavy breaths.

"probably my big di-"

"Just keep it to yourself and-" Shikamaru tilted his head from side to side while caressing his neck "Let's get this over with." Shikamaru finally gave up. He had ways to escape this tragic night but just too damn troublesome to execute. Plus he technically had no enough physical prowes right now against Asuma.

"Then follow me Genius." Asuma turned his back on him and entered the barbeque pub they friquent to visit.

"damn troublesome." The shadow genius said under his breath as he followed the older man inside the pub.

* * *

"on three ok? 1..2..-"

"Oh my god Hinata!"

The Hyuga gulped down her sake in one go and the table fell silent except for Hinata who was hicupping from time to time. Ino earlier suggested they play spin the bottle just for fun. Whoever the bottle pointed to, must drink her share of alcohol. The universe must be really playing a joke on her friend, since it was now hinata's 7th shot. She and Sakura had only 3 shots each since the start of the game.

"Come.." *hiccups* "On Ino-chan.." *hiccups* "Spin.." *hiccups* Hinata with a droopy eyes and a very drunk blush, pointed at the bottle then rested her head over her folded arm on the the table.

Ino errupted in laughter while banging the top of the table treatening its content to fall off if Ino doesn't stop what she was doing. On the bright side, Sakura took the initiative to smacked ino on her forearm to prevent any unwanted bills to come their way.

"Ouch! that hurts you forehead!" Ino protested while nursing her aching forearm.

"if i didn't do that bills will run after your ass ino-pig." Sakura then pointed at their drunk friend, "and what do you plan we tell Neji after what you did to Hinata?"

"Excuse me? I did? what about you? You did not even protest when i suggested this game. In fact, you are as guilty as i am." They glared at each other both determined to never back down. Seconds passed, It was Sakura who broke the eye contact first. Truth be told, looking at her drunk friend, The pinkket had to admit that it was refreshing to see their friend loosen up a bit. Hinata has changed a lot these past years. She became more strong, determined, capable and beautiful but for some reason, the old timid shadow of her friend was still lingering inside her. Or maybe that was just Sakura's imagination. She shook her head and smiled. Doesn't matter really. What's important right now was that she's having a good time with her friends before she embarks on a dangerous mission tomorrow.

"Hey forehead, it's been 3 years right? I mean Naruto you know. When is he coming back?" Ino asked. Her chin was rested on top of her hand while slowly shaking the glass of sake on the other.

"What? Who?"

"Well that's helpful." Ino said sarcastically. Sakura was clearly spacing out.

"Sorry Ino-pig. What's your-"

"Any news regarding the return of our goof ball?"

"Oh. Naruto.. Well.. Lady Tsunada still hasn't said anything about him. I tried to ask but she shooed me away by throwing a sake my way. Since then, I never brought up that subject again." Sakura smiled but Ino saw the sadness in her eyes. She felt a sudden pity for her friend. She knew Sakura was longing everyday for her teammates. She sees it in her eyes everytime they all get together and all teams are complete except hers. Well, at least Kakashi, no matter how late, was always there to support Sakura all these years.

"I asked because I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees our little Hinata." Ino determined not to visit, at least for tonight, any sensitive issues. They all deserved to enjoy any happiness they could grasp no matter how small.

"You knew? I mean.. about hinata's-"

"You think I'm that stupid? though, I don't think she's that into him now than she was before." Ino waved her hand as if lecturing a kid about something very important.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was now curious. She snatched the glass of sake from ino's hand and emptied the glass.

"That's my drink. Anyway, how should i put it, well," She paused a second to pour a sake on the glass again then continued, "She doesn't blush nor she stutters anymore everytime that blonde idiot was being the topic of any conversation. Plus, she doesn't faint any longer in the mere mention of his name. And I think that's cool. She's more ready to see him. I don't want to see our hinata becomes a mess in front of him." Ino gulped down her alcohol.

"and now you're thrilled to see the reaction of Naruto to this improved version of Hinata? What if, you know, it was still there? like a sleeping dragon?" Sakura challenged Ino.

"If it's still there, Well, i hope hinata would carry herself with dignity when that time comes. Wanna bet forehead?" Ino challenged Sakura back.

"Thanks but nope Ino-pig. Our friend is not an entertainment. It's not right to play with her feelings. Let's just respect the way things are."

"Boohooo! You're no fun. Maybe it was really you who changed. From forehead to chicken. What a transforma-" Sakura grabbed ino on her colar but she couldn't moved her feast. No that's not right. Her whole body was immovable. She knew this jutsu and there is only one clan that can use this.

"SHIKAMARU! oh my god! Hurry! Get this muscle freak away from me!" Ino pretended to be hopeless was a joke to looked at. Shikamaru sighed. The two kunoichis are in it again and he would bet all his savings that it was Ino who provoked this kind of action from the pinkhead. Too bad Sakura was hotheaded like her master.

"Sakura, don't do anything senseless." He called the Haruno before he released her from his jutsu. As soon as Sakura felt her body can move again, she quickly gave ino a bonk on the head.

"Ouch!"

"That's for calling me a muscle freak. You pig." Sakura was pissed but settled on her seat nonetheless.

"Perhaps a chicken freak?" She moved a little then pat the space she left to signal Shikamaru to seat beside her. The Shadow user was about to do her command then stopped. He didn't know she was there until now. They were seating on a round table with a couch for a chair and the two kunoichis arguing were blocking her from where he was standing just a while ago. It was the first time he saw her in a month. It doesn't take a genius to know what state she was in at this very moment.

"I swear if you-"

"She's drunk isn't she?" Both girls looked at Shikamaru. It was the first time they heard that kind of tone from their usually calm friend. It was like the calm before the storm.

"Oi Shikamaru! I finally got us a table. Oh hey guys. We didn't know you're here. What's up? Wait. Is that.. is that hinata?" Asuma looked at the three, sober, Shinobis then back at the obviously drunk kunoichi.

"One question at a time you guys. First," Ino looked at Asuma, "We decided to have a girl's night out before forehead and i head to mission tomorrow. And," this time she looked at shikamaru with curiousity, "Yes. She's drunk. As a matter of fact," She poured another sake on the glass.

"Oi Ino-pig! Are you crazy? Hinata can no longer drink that!" Sakura bang her hand on the table to show her protest.

"No. We said that we won't stop until we all drop. You and I are still standing." Ino then shook Hinata rather violently to wake her up. "Hina-chan wake up. Your Sake-" to everyone's amusement, Shikamaru snatched the glass and gulped it down himself.

"Move Ino." Shikamaru ordered Ino in a way that's very authoritave. Ino, shocked, stood up and moved beside Asuma who was looking at the shadow user with a all-knowing look.

Shikamaru shook hinata to try to wake her but she was dead to the world. he muttered "troublesome" before he gently pull her out of the table and secured her on his back.

"Asuma, I'll be back." as much as he wanted not to go back, the nara clan was known for keeping their words. He sure as hell won't be the first to dirt their name.

The Nara left the pub leaving behind the trio who was too stunned to move from their positions.

"What just happened?" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Come on Ladies Let's have a drink." Asuma urged the two who was still confused and shocked.

Asuma knew what happened, He knew what's going on and He kept it to himself.

* * *

He could feel a terrible headache coming. He blamed Asuma for all this. If it wasn't for his sensei, he should be at home right now enjoying the little things he was deprived for a month. But then if it wasn't also for Asuma, though totally coincidental, He wouldn't find one troublesome hyuga at the brink of coma due to intoxication. The Petite woman stirred behind him letting him know that she was still alive. He adjusted her postion so now her head was resting on his shoulder facing his neck. Thank Kami for his Anbu Uniform. If it wasn't for it, he sure would feel her breath on his neck by now. What's got into her? Why did she drink like that? Though the shadow user secretly wished he was there to witness that uncharacteristic side of his girlfriend.. yes they're a thing now at least to him. He had a feeling even before he left one month ago that Hinata has things she still wants to talk about with him including their relationship. All those weeks he was gone, he had nothing in mind but the success of their mission nothing else but now he was back, no matter how troublesome, he has to face the inevitable. He has to face Hinata.

"..Shika..maru.."

The Nara abruptly stopped from walking and turned his head to looked at Hinata who was sleeping comfortably on his back.

"..Shika..maru." She murmured again his name.

"Hai Hai. I'll get you home." He continued his walk.

The walk from the pub up to the Hyuga compound supposed to be not that long but since he was also tired and carrying a troublesome, the walk was dragging too much for his taste. The sudden cold air was not also helping. It makes him want to crawled in his bed. Then he remembered his promise to Asuma that he will be back for him.

damn.

"miss..you..shika." again out of no where, for the second time that night, the little hyuga caught him off guard. this time though her words managed to put color on his cheeks.

"I'll remember that." He muttered. Somehow her words energised him. The night was suddenly not so bad anymore.

The rest of the way was spent on occational incoherent murmur from hinata and shikamaru grunting. He feels stupid for answering back the drunk hyuga but it helped to kill the damn time while walking alone on the streets of Konoha. When they finally reached the street that will bring them to the old compound, shikamaru was alerted by a chakra flicking dangerously. He immediately checked the signature and sighed. Just when he thought the night couldn't get any worst, he now has to face another, way troublesome, hyuga. Even from a distance, Shikamaru could see how stiff the posture of Neji was. He was standing at the entrance like a statue, arms crossed on his chest. He probably knew he was coming even before the nara sensed him. All thanks to their all seeing eyes. And the only reason the hyuga prodigy didn't attack him was because it was him and not any other man who was with her beloved cousin. Still, shikamaru sensed the older hyuga doesn't trust him that much due to the display of his chakra. It was like a warning sign. One wrong move means death. Not that he couldn't defend himself to their byakugan but it was troublesome. This particular night was getting too long for him and he wants to end it as soon as possible.

"Nara." Neji acknowleged him first when they reached the entrance to the compound. His face was stoic but the older hyuga couldn't hide the turmoil inside.

"Neji goodevening. I've got some goods to deliver." Oh how pathetic his joke was. With out a reply from the obviously pissed off prodigy, Neji went behind his back and carefully transfer hinata to his arms. Shikamaru stood there, hands on pockets, watching Neji as he turned his back on him to leave but Neji wasn't done with him yet. He faced again the nara genius this time with a scowl on his face.

"This is the doing of that teammate of yours and the haruno, am i right?" Neji inquired venomously.

"Yes." better be honest with this one.

"Tell them, I don't want to see them near Hinata ever again. They're nothing but a bad influence." and with that, the hyuga prodigy stalked off inside but not before he called a stern looking hyuga and whispered something in which the said man nod his head in acknowledgement. He closed the gates when Neji and Hinata was secured inside and resumed his post. He and Shikamaru eyed each other before the nara spoke again, "Tell Neji to give Hinata plenty of cold water to drink in the morning. It helps with the hangover." Shikamaru didn't wait for his reply and just left. The only answer he's gonna get from the guard was a silent stare anyway so why wait?

He took the easiest way to get to the pub by leaping from roof to roof. Now that he could move again freely, he missed the woman on his back a while ago. Why didn't he bring her to his home instead of hers? he could actually take care of her especially the hangover that will surely kick her ass in the morning. The Nara forest which was under the protection of the nara clan, was rich with different miraculous healing plants. One cannot just enter the forest and get any plants they want with out the permission from the head of the clan which happened to be his father. Just recently, his mother discovered a new plant that has the ability to cure severe muscle pain and effective for hangover. A tea made out of that plant will do the trick for Hinata. Sounds like a good plan right? But Who was he kidding? He'll be dead first before he could even bring hinata anywhere. And just why the hell was he thinking of bringing her home in the first place? Hormones that's what is. He felt it the moment hinata's body touched his. He never felt it before that's why carrying her all the way to hyuga compound was troublesome. It distracts him until now.

damn! I need to get this out of my system.

He jumped down from the roof of the house near the pub and landed on his feet.

"Impressive. Silent as a cat." Asuma said. One hand on his pocket while the other was holding a cigarrette to his mouth. Eyes are focused on his student.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road? I thought you were with Ino and Sakura?" Shikamaru started to walk towards the pub.

"They're gone. And I Thought you ditch me. I was about to get you." Asuma walked just a few steps behind his student.

"Get? Or kidnap? Anyway, I need a drink."

He matched the stride of the shadow user and when he reached his side, he put his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder giving him a little shake.

"Don't worry. I got you buddy." Asuma smirked.

Looking at his former sensei, Shikamaru somehow felt like he's the one who'll need ALOT of that tea by morning.

Troublesome.

* * *

It was a short dream and also a weird one. It started with the feeling of holding someone dear to you. It was very warm and somewhat comforting. Then It was gone as soon as it arrived. Hinata in her dream suddenly got frantic. Where was it? What was it? Is it a what or a who? She ran and ran but couldn't get a hold of that feeling again. She cried until she fell asleep in her own dream then It was darkness again and voices nothing else. Though there was no picture, the voice she was talking to was so vivid in her mind as if the owner was just there beside her.

"Shikamaru.."

"Nane?"

"I miss you."

"..."

"Shikamaru.."

"Hai. I'll remember that."

The Moment those words were spoken, an intense heat suddenly embrassed Hinata. It was a nice feeling at first, something she couldn't explain by words alone. Suddenly it intensified to the point of being uncomfortble then it was painful. She screamed but no words came out. The ground beneath her shook lightly until it rocked her violently. She sat on her knees, face on her palms. Everything was spinning. She wants to vomit but she had no control over her body. She felt her skull was about to crack due to the pain centered in her head. What's happening?

"Hinata."

Who's that? Go away.

"Hinata."

Stop. It hurts.

"Hinata!"

No. Don't touch me.

"HINATA!"

Intense Light, Severe headache, Spinning vision, and Upset Stomach, were enough reasons for Hinata to jolted up from her bed and puked right there and then at side of her bed. Vile liquid and.. err some stuff were kept on coming out of her mouth.

"Yuck!" She heard someone said disgustingly then Her hair was held back and her back was being caressed in which Hinata was so greatful for. The thing that irritates her the most was the lights coming in from the window right beside her bed. It hits her eyes like a bolder and amplified her acute headache.

"Curtains." The first word she uttered that day. If this continues, probably the whole day.

"Oh I'm sorry. Anyway, Thanks for reminding me not to drink when i come of age." the curtains then were spreadback on its rod. After a minute of heeving and blonching, hinata wiped her mouth using her bedsheet. That was unlady like of her but even if she wants to move the normal way, her body was rebelling againts her.

"Hinata, seriously, you're not dying on me are you?" This time her companion caught her attention. Since her mind was still fuzzy and everything was spinning, her senses was so poor she couldn't even recognized who was talking to her. She, with her might, lifted her head and turned it to where the voice came from. To her shock, Hanabi was standing beside her bed looking at her as if she's gonna throwup herself. The younger hyuga frowned at her.

"Seriously, get up. I'll wash you up myself."

"Hanabi please no." She was begging because if she doesn't, just one move from her and she'll vomit again. Worst, she could feel her stomach getting empty yet it still acting up with vengence.

"What do you mean no? You can't. Neji needs to see that you're ok. He's been biting our heads all morning." She helped hinata on her feet. She puts hinata's one arm around her shoulder while Hanabi helped her balance her weight by grabbing hinata's hip. Slowly they walked the short distance to hinata's bathroom careful not to step on any demons her sister gave birth to this world. By demons, hanabi meant vomit. As soon as they arrived at their destination, Hinata pushed hanabi on the side to ran for dear life to the sink and once again, produced more babies. Again, Vomit.

Hanabi sighed. She tied hinata's hair to kept it away from her babies. A knock on the door signaled hanabi that neji was getting impatient. Again.

"Yes?" Hanabi shouted while busy soothing the back of hinata.

"Hanabi-sama, Neji-sama sent me. If you need any assistance, I can help."

"Sure. Go right in. And err.. clean everything please." She heard a soft opening of the door. Hanabi closed the bathroom door by using her foot to kept anyone from seeing her sister in this state. Not that the stinking crap on the bedroom floor was not enough evidence for what happened to her sister.

When she noticed hinata has finally stopped, hanabi assisted her sister get undressed then guide her to the bathtub full of bubbles. Earlier that day while hinata was still snoring and mumbled the name of a certain someone, which hanabi will investigate later, She prepared everything for hinata. From her bubble bath, to the clothes she will wear and later the food she will take. It's her way of helping her sister face her own death sentence after hinata smeared the name of the almighty Hyuga Clan. Of course she was just joking. What's really the occasion? Oh nothing. Just the wrath of a certain future head of the their clan.

"Hanabi-chan, arigatou." Not looking at her sister. Her eyes was closed since it was too sensitive for any lights at the moment and her vision was still swirling. The water was cold and she welcomed it with open arms since it helped her upset stomach feels a little better. Her head though was another matter. It feels like her head was being drilled.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need you to get out of the claws of Neji. Alive. He plans to 64-palm you know." Hanabi joked. She was seating on the edge of the bathtub just monitoring her sister just incase hinata fell asleep and never see the dawn of the new era. Oh how dramatic. Hanabi almost snickered at her own thoughts.

"Be sure to put me six feet under the ground beside Okasan ok?"

Hanabi laughed. Hinata smiled weakly.

* * *

The air was thick with tension. Nobody said anything from the moment they all sat together around the dining table. Neji eyed the blue-haired hyuga in front of him over the rim of his tea cup. She still haven't touched the food Hanabi prepared for her early that day. Head down, the little hyuga was obviously uncomfortable under the scrutinising eyes of her cousin. How was she able to do that? One minute she's like a little girl, harmless and so innocent then the next minute, she could be the most ideal kunoichi in all of Konoha. He remembered the day Hinata told her father and the whole hyuga council that she's giving Neji her position as the future head of the Hyugas. She told them with a straight face that leading a whole clan was not the desire of her heart And no one in that room could make her change her decision. It shocked all of them to no end especially him who just came home from a mission when he received the news. Hinata admitted that she doesn't want the position from the very beginning and she thought it was the best way to do if they all want to change the old rotten system of the clan. It was not received very well of course. He was told of the deafening uproar of the hyuga councils when his cousin announced her decision but Hinata, with all the bravery in the world, listened to them with so much calm and maturity. For the first time ever, Hyuga Hiashi couldn't be more proud of his eldest daughter. And Neji? Well.. He was angry at his cousin at first. What made her think that he wants her old position? Why didn't she talk to anyone regarding her desposition? Is his 'want' doesn't matter to her? Are they back being members of main and branch family where the side of hinata mattered more than his? After that incident, he and hinata had the longest talk they ever had. It also helped him understand his cousin more and vise versa. His respect for her skyrocketed in just one day. In the end, He accepted the responsibility she placed on his shoulder along with her promise that she will always be there to help him when the time comes.

"Hinata, do you need me to call someone to help you with your food?" Neji drank his tea while still looking at his cousin. Since Hiashi was out of town for some clan business, as the future head Neji took charge of everything. One of those responsibilities was to keep tabs on what was happening to his people. His cousins are no exemption to that rule.

"No Neji-ni." She looked at him quickly then bowed her head again. Neji sighed.

"Then Eat. Don't let Hanabi's effort go to waste." Neji nod his head towards the food.

" ."

Hanabi felt like she was suffocating. Though the air was cold, the almosphere inside the dining area said otherwise. After Neji-ni offered hinata her food, he didn't talk anymore and continued to observe her sister. He glanced at her but it was an empty one. He was thinking clearly. The only noise she was hearing was the coliding of chopsticks againts the bowl of katsudon she especially asked their chef to cook for Hinata. Then there was Hinata who silently eating her food with enthusiasm; rice were sticking at the side of her mouth.

She was Hungry alright.

Hanabi smirked despite the tension.

"What is it Hanabi?" Neji asked. Still not looking at her.

"Ha?" She cleared her throat. "Oh it's nothing."

Neji cocked his brow then looked at her finally. Hanabi knew that look. It says if she doesn't talk, he'll do something about it. Sometimes Neji reminds Hanabi of their Father.

"Well, uhm.. Neji-ni, do you think I can go to the Yamanaka flower shop and see-" Hanabi gulped. Neji frowned at the mention of Yamanaka. She heard from the guards that the two persons who brought Hinata to the pub last night was Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Neji already banned those two from coming to the hyuga compound because of what happened.

"Why?"

"I just wanna ask if they could recommend something for hangover. You know for neesan." Hanabi felt Hinata stiffened beside her while munching her food. She gave her a side glance before she continued. "I heard, they were not only selling flowers nowadays but also medicinal tea." Hanabi saw the protest coming from Neji so she had to convince him.

"It will also help me with my research and a great benefit for missions."

Brava Hanabi. You're officially a Liar.

She resisted the urge to pat herself on the back sarcastically. Truth was, She doesn't know where these reasons came from. All she knew was that her ass's gonna get woop by Neji if she doesn't answer him. Took a moment before he nods his head in approval to her request. The clan was not in lockdown or anything like that however she had a feeling that Neji won't like it if she associates herself with the yamanaka and haruno out of the boundery of their job.

"Thanks Nisan."

"Be sure to be back immediately. I heard you have a mission tomorrow." Neji took another sip of his tea.

"Hai." w/o formally excusing herself, she ran out of the room and took a deep breath when she silently closed the tatami door behind her.

When Hanabi finally left them on their own, Hinata dropped her chopsticks and looked at Neji apologetically.

"Neji-Ni, Gomen. I Know.. uhmm.. you're mad at me. We had just fun. It was too much I know.. but please don't get angry with Ino-chan and Saku-"

"And why not? Those two are the embodiment of recklessness. They knew you're not a drinker like them and yet.. look what happened last night." Neji was still stoic yet the bad aura coming from him was slowly filling up the large room and sent chills down the spine of the small hyuga.

Somehow Hinata had a feeling to defend her friends even if she had to face any sunction neji might give. Besides, they didn't force her to drink. it's been awhile since the last time she spent a time with her friends so she gave them her consent to play that game. On top of that, Ino and Sakura were too kind to even brought her home despite being drunk themselves.. maybe..

Honestly, She didn't really know what happened after she passed out. All she knew aside from the terrible hangover she woke up to today ,which by the way still haunting her at the moment, she was safe inside her room with no damage or what so ever. Can't Neji just thank her friends for that? Why does he always had to dwell on the negative side of things?

"Neji-ni, can't you just thank them? I mean they brought me home safely. Isn't that enough?" She was getting upset with her nisan. Neji was impossible to deal with when it comes to the people dear to him. He was close minded and overprotective.

Neji stared. The tension became much thicker so much so that Hinata fidgeted under its intensity.

"Neji-ni-"

"I probably would have IF they were the ones who took you home. Your so called friends are both thick-skinned, Hinata. Not only did they try to influence you with their bad behavior, They also gave the responsibility of making sure you're safe to other person. Now tell me, Am I wrong for being angry with them? Hm?" Neji now was frowning. Both his hands are clutching the poor tea cup, which any minute now, could crack under the tight grip of Neji.

Hinata blinked at Neji with Confusion. What did he mean by passing the responsility to others? What is he saying?

Neji didn't wait for her to question him. The confusion was written all over her face.

"The Nara took you home, Hinata."

* * *

Guys, Personally I love Asuma hahaha He's such a wisecracker!:D I was laughing while writing his entire conversation with Shikamaru in this chapter!:D and Hanabi too!:D

What's your fav part? Come on let us know..:D

On a more serious note, What do you think about the story so far? Did it lack of something? Did you love it?

Seriously, your thoughts are important to me so don't be afraid to voice it out..:) constructive criticism is always welcome.:) PM me anytime..:)

 **PLEASE R &R AND SHARE THIS STORY!:)**

It would really mean a lot to me..:)

-CuriousFujoshi


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** Wiw! Been weeks since my last update and I'm so sorry..T.T My internet has gone nuts this past weeks due to the typhoon in our county..T.T

I'm just glad that it's back again to normal and YAY! I'M BACK TOO!:D

Also, if you think our update is a little bit slow from here on out, Apologies. I also have job to take care of. I know it sucks!T.T

BUT DON'T FRET.

I will try to update SOTM as soon as I can. I won't abandon our precious lazy Anbu and our little Hinata don't worry . I have already in mind the layout of their story.

SO CHEERS!

By the way, I would like to Thank CHARICE (hahaha wait for more grumpy Neji in the future. you'll love him more.) and CRAM for the awesome reviews.

YADIII10 and MUSIC TEN for including me on their fav author list.

RANDIS, YADIII10, MUSIC TEN, PAWPAWPOWER, for following this story.

YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!T.T

Anyway, I don't want to hold you up any further. ENJOY!

 **WARNING:** English is not my mother tongue. You will definitely encounter grammar errors ahead.

 **DISCLAIMER:** NOT MINE! We are already clear on that.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: I MISS YOU (Part 2 of 2)

"Love is like a child, That longs for everything it can come by."

(The Gentlemen of Verona-Act 3, Scene 1)

As soon as Neji gave his approval earlier, Hanabi didn't waste any moment afraid that her Neji-ni might change his mind. Hanabi tried to avoid all the people who might question her plans today by going straight to her bedrood and jumped right out of her window. Later she knew she's gonna hear an earful from him again. She then walked around konaha with nothing in particular in mind. She didn't really have plans to go to the yamanaka shop. It was all a lie. She just wanted to get away from Neji since the future hyuga head was showing his fangs since that morning. She had enough of that scene from her Otou-sama and she didn't need it from Neji too. Her mind drifted from neji to hinata. She was proud of hinata for having a backbone to do that last night. She knew it was crazy of her to be proud of something like that but doing things your way while carrying the name of the Hyuga Clan was enough for celebration. Hanabi secretly envied her sister. Hinata might looked meek and weak to others but inside of that petite frame is a Warrior. For example almost all hyuga had a long hair since childhood but Hinata? She opted her hair to remain short for years. She heard some of the branch family praised her for her ability to be firm even though she knew what will those little acts of rebellion might cause her. Growing up Hanabi observed her sister from a far she wanted to be that kind of person someday. But the invisible shackles just wouldn't let go of her. According to their Father, Hanabi was the strongest of the two siblings and that's the down side of it. They expected GREAT things from her. Damn. If only she could do things like a normal girl would do she would grab it and maybe just maybe she could finally become her sister. No she could finally become her own person.

"..Chan"

"Hey Hanabi-Chan." A pinch on a cheek pulled her out of her revery. Instantly instinct got a better of her, byakugan ready and quick as a serpent, she hit the tenketsu of the arm of whoever violated her personal space.

"Fuck! You're so not cute right now!"

Hanabi blink then realization of what she has done to one of her sister's close friends punched her good. She gasped.

"Kami! I'm sorry Inuzuka-san. I.. I-ano-" She was too stunned to be his aid though the young man was clearly needed her help.

"Shit. It hurts." While holding his useless arm Kiba with his back on the tree slid down on the grass with pain written on his face. He trained with hinata so many times and gentle fist was no longer new to him. Hinata was strong but her blows were always hesitant since she was always afraid to hurt someone but even when she gets serious her strikes are less fatal just enough to escape from a dire moment but not to deliver death to the enemy. But Hanabi damn this kid. She really intended to hurt him with every touch of her fingers. Her strikes were like of those dangerous snakes in the wilderness. Kiba was pissed but the hyuga brat managed to amuse him.

For a minute Hanabi took in her surroundings. How did she get in the training ground? Brows forrowed, Hanabi slapped again by the realisation that she was spacing out. Hyugas were constantly reminded of the danger of being kidnapped or worst, kill for their eyes. So they were always told to be on guard all the time. Funny.

But she didn't laugh. In fact, just like the canine shinobi, she was a little pissed.

"Brat, where did you learn to attack like that? Damn."

Brat? Did he just call me brat? Was it my fault that he touched me so suddenly? This Jerk!

Hanabi took angry steps in front of kiba then looked at him under her nose. He's defenseless. She wanted to hurt him more but fought not to. Neji and Her Father will surely be disappointed of her. Hinata, well, She'll forgive her but not after reprimanding her. Only the Hyugas have the ability to open closed chakra points and to stabilize the chakra flow So Hanabi sighed and sat down in resignation. She had to undo him.

"May I?"

"May you what? Are you trying to further the damage- OWWWWW!" hanabi pulled his arm forcefully and locked it over her leg by putting her own arm over his.

"Don't be such a baby." Byakugan activated, she performed the hand seals needed for the task and touched the affected part. There are ways to make the process less painful for the patient but hanabi being called a brat by the Inuzuka, intentionally took the bait to show how much brat she can be. The young hyuga could see the struggle of her patient not to make any sound as she undo the damage. He was wincing. Biting his lips as if his life depends on it. Hanabi secretly smirked.

 _Ha. Served him right._

Kiba wanted to scream in pain. He wanted to punch hanabi in the face just to erase that smirk she thought she could hide from him. Hinata reopened his tenketsu so many times but it was not this painful. It was like a thousand needles are piercing him. He wanted to pull his arm but he knew the concequences of a irregular chakra flow. What did he do to her? Kiba backtracked. She appeared a while ago out of nowhere while he was training then he called her attention but she just stood there stupidly staring at something. He then decided to come near her to once again talk to her still no response. And then..

"You know brat it was just a-" He winced. Aarrrghh He so wanted to hurt this kid right now. "Pinch."

"Stop." *pierces* "Calling." *pierces* "Me." *pierces* "BRAT!* *pierces*

Kiba screamed.

Hanabi almost laughed when she heard an angry howl and the ground almost shook under her. She turned in time to see a big dog running towards her. Hanabi scrambled up to take a battle stance but she was a second too late. Sensing what she was about to do, Akamaru jumped towards his prey to pinned her down for good baring his fangs at her.

"aaahhh get off me!" Hanabi twisted and turned to escape but the weight of the dog was too much for her. It was frustrating.

Kiba finally stood up from where he was. He rotated his newly healed arm to help distribute the flow of the blood. Kiba walked to where the two was and stood beside Akamaru to pat his head. The young hyuga was still struggling under his dog, spouting her protests. Kiba eyed her for a moment. He could only count the times he had exchange words with Hanabi and all of them were inquiries about her sister nothing else. According to Hinata, hanabi was a special case. The kid grew up under the scrutinizing eyes of their father and elders especially when they found out how strong hanabi was. She never knew friends. She attended the academy just like any shinobis but never knew bonds. Hinata loved to talk about her sister that's why both he and shino knew one thing or two about this brat.

"Akamaru you can let go of her now." With his words, the ninken released the clearly vexed Hanabi. Before the young hyuga could move to do anything drastic again, Kiba offered her his hand. Hanabi frowned.

"What?" He questioned.

"What What?" Hanabi cocked her left brow.

"What what what?" Kiba was starting to find this whole thing funny.

Slapping his hand away, Hanabi stood up on her own. She looked down at herself and her sides. Her perfectly white kimono was now stained with dirt.

"Don't worry you still looked pretty. Dirty but Pretty." Kiba looked down at her with a straight face. It was true Hanabi was pretty. She almost looked like Hinata. The difference was, hanabi's physical features were more intimidating than of Hinata's. She probably got most of them from their father.

White Eyes Met Brown.

Pretty? Her?

Blood starting to rush up from her neck to her face.

"Wha-what are you saying?!" Hanabi protested.

Kiba laughed. Akamaru nudged his partner curious as to what made him laugh.

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

"You really are Hinata's sister." Kiba grinned showing his fangs.

"It's useless talking to you!" She turned on her heel but Kiba grabbed her then released her just as quickly.

"I'm sorry-" He chuckled. "We started on the wrong foot. I'm sorry." Kiba relaxed beside Akamaru while petting his head. Hanabi didn't respond. The only thing that was holding her here was the thought that this man might say something bad about her to hinata. She didn't want Hinata to get angry at her.

"Same here. Especially for.. that." Hanabi pointed his arm.

"Yeah. You hit like a man you know. Not saying that was bad. But shit that hurts." Kiba sat on the ground followed by Akamaru.

"Oh..Thanks.. I guess." Now Hanabi was getting awkward. Why is that?

"Sooo.. What brings you here? Are you going to train?" Kiba inquired.

"No. I.. Don't know. My feet just brought me here. I'm actually looking for a med good for hangover-"

"Hey kid you're too young to drink. But then again i was young too when i starte-"

"I'm not a kid. And it's for Hinata. Not me." Hanabi started to get frustrated again.

"Hinata? WHAT?!" Kiba suddenly stood up. Akamaru growled.

Hanabi almost jumped from his sudden outburst. Are all hinata's friends like this?

"If you know any effective medicine or tea, tell me." Hanabi tried to ignore the fact that killing intent was oozing from this young man.

"Who was with her? They knew she was not a drinker. Damn it! How is she?" Worried was written all over his face.

Why was he reacting the way Neji-ni reacted just because Hinata decided to color her own life? A sudden thought crawled inside her mind, Will someone react that way too if she was the one in hinata's position right now?

She knew the answer. Except from her family, none. No one cared about her just as much as this young man cared about her sister and it sadden her.

"Hey Bra- I mean Hanabi-chan, are you ok?" Kiba called her attention. Hanabi blinked.

"Ha? Yeah. So, the medicine?"

Kiba gave her a doubtful looked.

 _What's with this kid? Always spacing out._

"You can go to the Nara compound. Heard they got plants that are effective for hangover without a side effect. Hey, is she ok?"

That sickening worried voice again.

"Yeah. Neji-ni is taking care of her. I got to go." But kiba stopped her again by tapping her back when she turned.

"What?" Hanabi was irritated.

"Here." He handed over his extra shirt he got from his bag strapped on the side of akamaru.

Hanabi eyed the item.

"You can use it or throw it. Up to you." Kiba hoisted himself to ride the back of Akamaru. When he successfully placed himself, He looked again at Hanabi who was until now looking at his shirt with curiosity. It was obvious the kid was never used to kindness.

"Hanabi-chan." He called looking down at her. When she finally looked up, Kiba just stared. Gone was the proud hyuga. The lady looking up to him was full of innocense and vulnerability. The wind was playing with her long brown hair creating an enchantress right before his eyes. She was breathtaking.

"Ano..-" He gulped. The fuck Kiba what the hell are you thingking? "Kindly tell Hinata that Shino and I will visit her. So she better be ok. Have to go." Without waiting for an answer, kiba ordered Akamaru to take them to the Inuzuka compound leaving the still confused Hanabi on her own.

What's this? Why does her heart thumping like this? Why does she wanted to smile from ear to ear? Why?

She awkwardly wore the shirt over her kimono her hands flattening the crumpled part. It was too big for her and she could smell a manly perfume from the clothe. Hanabi was so confused but decided to put all her questions inside the box of her brain to be visited later on. Right now Hinata was her priority. She exited the training ground and Travers her way to the direction of the Nara Compound wearing a rarely seen smile on her usually stoic face.

Hanabi was Happy.

* * *

"Fawn, wake up!"

Shikamaru has been sleeping all day he knew. By the sound of the cricket coming from the outside of his open window and the smell of the forest, it was pre-twilight still he refused to open his eyes. The way of his mother to wake him up was getting rougher and rougher still he didn't move hoping that she'll go away if she fails to get any reaction from him. Asuma promised him a few drinks but shikamaru didn't expect that a few drinks to his former sensei meant consuming half of sake tsunade-sama gulped down in this life time. It was very hazardous indeed. It was almost sunrise when Asuma woke him up to inform him that the party was over and that if they don't get their asses out of the bar, the owner will triple their bill. Swaying, both men went home with a plan to sleep all day or as shikamaru planned, up until his 2 days of restday was over.

Until his troublesome of a mother ruined everything.

"Fawn, I swear If you don't get your ass down there to a waiting lady-" Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and groaned in the process since his action sent shock in his brain.

"Waiting? Who?"

"Hyuga Hanabi is here. She said she wants- Hey!"

one long year of training under the supervision of the head anbu himself, made the usually lazy ass anbu move swiftly as if it was natural to him just like breathing. Then as a punishment for his a minute of tardiness one training day, his supervisor talked to Maito Guy to instill the discipline the master of speed drilled inside the head of Lee to his young anbu subordinate. It was a two troublesome months he had to endure. Never had he been so thankful for those annoyingly dangerous months until now. Why is Hanabi here? As far as He could remember he never had a conversation with the young hyuga except for the occasional greetings in the street. Mission? That's out of the question. Anbu missions are so confidential that only the Hokage has the right to inform them. Neji? Absolutely no because if it was about last night, he wouldn't wakeup in his bed just a while ago instead he would find himself spending his entire restday in the hospital with some of his chakra points inactive and few broken bones.

At the foot of the stairs he stopped.

Wait a sec.. What if.. Hinata..

Different Situations simultaneously pervaded his brain. His imagination had gone haywire. He was moving again searching for Hanabi. He had to give it to her. She was good at concealing her chakra. His head was suddenly pounding. Heart rate was a few beats faster than normal. His hyper active brain was too much for him right now since he didn't notice that his hair was down and how bare his upper body was. He was only wearing a baggy sweat pants when he finally saw Hanabi standing just outside the tatami room where Asuma was waiting for him last night facing the Nara forest.

"What happened to Hinata? Is she ok?" Words are out before he could even stopped.

She turned to face him then she whistled. The kind you will only hear from a person doing a catcall.

"Wow Nara. No doubt Hinata was murmuring your name in her sleep." Hanabi smirked.

Confused, Shikamaru followed her gaze.

Oh shit.

"Wait here." He disappeared from her sight and reappeared at the foot of the stairs only to be stopped by his mother's deadly voice.

Tch.

"FAWN, YOU DARED FACE A YOUNG WOMAN LIKE THAT? ARE YOU TRYING YO DISGRACE THIS FAMILY?" She threw at him a green shirt with a nara symbol on the back. He caught it and quickly wore the garment. Then she threw another item obviously aiming for his head which he clumsily caught with both hands.

Sometimes he wondered how his Oyaji managed to tolerate this troublesome woman.

"A flask?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"No I mean.." Shikamaru eyed the item. It was slightly hot to the touch. "Why are you giving me this?" He looked at his mother.

"Hanabi-chan, needs it. Not her technically. Her Sister needs it."

"What's in the flask?"

"Don't give me that look. It's the tea I made out of the new plant I discovered. Excellent for hangover."

Oh! So that's what this is all about.

"Thanks kasan. I'll make sure that she gets this." He continued his way up to his room to take a bath. Eager to get back to hanabi as soon as possible.

"And Fawn be presentable for once!" He heard his mother shouted before he disappeared from her line of vision.

* * *

After He took a bath, The Nara dried himself with his towel wincing in the process due to the still sore bruises he got from his latest mission. Shikamaru exited his bathroom and walked around naked inside his room to his dresser. He chose to wear a simple pants then pared it with his fitted black turtleneck. He pulled up his sleeves to make it more comfortable. Shikamaru looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair into a pony tail. Decided that he looked ok, He grabbed the flask his mother gave him and went down to meet Hanabi again.

The Young hyuga was nowhere near where he left her but he could feel her chakra near the forest edge. He walked a few distance from the Nara manor and saw Hanabi looking starstruck at the deers playing in the distance.

He gave her a moment to enjoy the scenery while he was busy thinking what he'll say to Hinata later. He was really planning to take her out for a date when he came back from his mission. He just needed enough rest to make that into reality. Knowing Hinata, He knew there are questions that need to be answered and he'll answer them for her if that will make any doubt in her head disappear. Years of knowing her gave him the ability to determine what's going on inside that pretty head of hers. That woman was unbelievably underestimating her ability to attract men. Well good luck to them. He has waited years for her and he's not planning to hand her over to just about anyone.

"Oi Nara. I asked your mom if i could have some of the plants for headache. What did she say?" Hanabi poked his forearm. Shikamaru looked at her. He never really gave the girl much thought but now that he's paying her attention he noticed that she was wearing a shirt too big for her over, wait, over a Kimono? And what's that scent coming from her? It was familiar. He just couldn't quite point out where he smelt it. It crossed shikamaru's mind to ask her out of curiosity but decided againts it. It was not his place to question her. Her business is her own.

"My Mom made-" he held up the flask to her level and handed it to her, "A tea for Hinata. But if you need more-"

"Ah no need. This will do i think." Hanabi stared at him.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes. I was about to tell you but you beat me into it." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"You know I just realized something. Nara, you're a little plane but daaaamn you're hot. Especially without those shirt-" Shikamaru cut her mid-sentence.

"Hanabi, ano.. can we go see Hinata now?" He was dumbfounded. The way Hanabi talks as if she was older than they are though in reality she was a few years younger. How young was she anyway? She was quite the opposite of her sister. Hinata would die in shame if she ever finds herself delivering those words. He can't wait to see the reaction of Neji when he finds out this side of the younger hyuga.

"Sure."

They walked in silence on their way. Hands shoved inside his pockets, he walked lazily thinking what food he might bring for Hinata. His Girlfriend loves sweets and she was also a good cook. He doesn't know if there are restaurant around Konoha that can pass her taste. Curry? She makes the best curry in Konoha. Ramen? Her home-made ramen can compete with Ichiraku's. Hmmm.. Cakes? But She's a dessert queen. He wanted to give her something that she'll enjoy though he knew Hinata wasn't the picky type. She'll gladly take whatever it was you can offer to her no matter how big or small. She was easy to please. One of her qualities that made him fall in love with her. Despite being born with privelages, Hinata grew up without air. He was there when some of their classmates bullied her. Despite their treatment, Hinata never used her power as a Hyuga. She would just cry in secret and kept it all to herself. When they started to get closer, she opened up about how she nearly wanted to disappear. With a sad smile Hinata got emotional how she almost gave up on life. Who wouldn't? Her family almost rejected her just because she was a little soft compared to her clan. The Academy she thought would give her the sense of belonging she longed for was also full of people that were the same as her family. Then Naruto came. He showed Hinata hope. He showed her that even a dead last can change his fate. There are bad people in this world but it was also blessed with people with good heart. In Naruto's own word, "Just like you, Hinata." Shikamaru had nothing but respect for Naruto. Was He jealous of him? Maybe. Because Naruto succedeed where Shikamaru failed. Protecting Hinata. Not that he could change the past but if he could and with a knowledge he had now, He wouldn't let Hinata go through the same hell she had experience before. Shikamaru sighed. Those memories belonged to the past now. He's not a fan of old wounds. What he can do now was to make her happy and let her know that no matter what, he's there for her. Which brought him back to his present mission. What to buy for her?

A smell of something sweet tickled his nose.

Cinnamon? He inhaled the delicious scent again. Yeah Definitely Cinnamon.

He turned his head to the side where a little bake shop was silently inviting any passerby. He could see through the glass the variety of pastries and cakes they're selling but nothing could compare to the smell of cinnamon oozing from the shop's chimney.

"Hey Hanabi, can you go ahead without me? I'll just buy something there." He nudged his head to the direction of the bakeshop.

Hanabi stopped from walking and looked at the Shop. A mouthwatering smell was coming from it.

"Cinnamon Rolls. Hinata's Fav." She smiled. For a moment there, Shikamaru thought, Hanabi looked so much like her sister. The kid should smile more.

"Yeah. I was thinking of buying a box. Do you like anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah. Not much fan of sweets. Anyway, I'll wait for you in the gates so you won't have a hard time getting in later. See yah." Hanabi waved and continued on her way.

When she's finally gone, The Shadow User looked up to the sky determining what time it was. Night was starting to eat up the sky again saying goodnight to Day. Streetlights were starting to light up dark streets of Konoha. Shikamaru crossed the road.

Time to finish up his Mission.

* * *

The big Sakura tree was swaying in the wind sprinkling down some of its petals around the well-maintained garden of the Hyuga property. The moon was starting to show behind the moving puffy clouds sending faint light to the whole village. The Air was cold. Hinata was seating on one of the seats in the garden basking in the beauty of the night. She was wearing a purple kimono with a swan design sewed on it. Her long hair was perfectly braided behind her. She was still not feeling so well though compared a while ago, Hinata was seventy percent feeling a whole lot better thanks of course to the resident doctor of their clan. While humming to herself, her mind wandered off to her earlier conversation with Neji.

- **Few Hours Ago-**

"Nara?" Hinata couldn't believe what Neji just said. After saying that a certain Nara brought her home while she was DRUNK, all other information seemed to bounce back, unable to penetrate her mind. She just stared at Neji while the future head was ranting about how idiotic her friends were but her mind totally drifted off somewhere else. Nara? Ha. Maybe it's not.. Yes yes it's not him. It can't be him. He'd surely let her know if he was home already. Why? Can't he come home at night? Can't he just tell you in the morning? You know how tiring missions are. A small voice inside her head was getting louder the more she tried to remember what happened last night. It was futile though. Her headache was coming back with vengeance. The voice of logic was trying to destroy her denial. But it can't be. There other Nara in the village. Maybe, hopefully, it was one of them. Yes that's it.

"Hinata, are you listening?"

Hinata just stared then she blinked reality pulled her back forcefully when Neji grabbed her hand and applied some preassure to it. It was not uncomfortable in fact it was comforting. The warmth of his hand was spreading through out her suddenly cold body. Seeing the worried lines on her Neji-ni's face, she gave him a warmful smile in return.

"I'm sorry Neji-ni. My head just won't cooperate with me right now." It was true in a whole lot of sense.

"I Understand. Do you need further rest?" Neji squeezed her hand again before reatreating his own.

No. I need to know that I'm right. I must.

"It's ok Neji-ni. Maybe later. Uhm.. Ne Neji-ni, may I ask who this Nara is? Surely it's not Shikamaru-kun. He's in mission right now." She made sure to emphasize that information regarding Shikamaru. She could only hope.

She observed Neji as he drank the rest of his tea then He carefully placed it back down on the table. For a moment, only the sound of the cicadas from outside could be heard inside the already tensed room. Anticipation and Anxiety are killing Hinata.

Please Neji-ni.

"I just found out last night that Shikamaru has a lousy humor. Telling me that- Oy Hinata!"

- **Present Time-**

After she fainted she woke up with Neji seating beside her bed. He was holding her hand as if he just, Hinata silently giggled at the memory, as if He just snapped and 64-palmed her accidentally like what She and Hanabi joked about. Oh His face was so pale with worry. He asked her to rest, again, she turned him down. She needed fresh air more than her bed. Murmuring how deadmeat Sakura and Ino are when he sees them, Neji left her side finally giving her time to recupurate privately. Hinata was glad that whatever happened in the past, She and Neji were able to patched things up though sometimes his strictness was too much, She wouldn't like it any other way because that's Neji. She doesn't like him to change just because someone had enough of his character. Neji was fine just the way he was. From her cousin, Her mind strayed to the person responsible for the eratic behavior of her heart at the moment.

"Shikamaru-kun.." She tasted his name on her lips. She liked it. This past weeks that he was gone, hinata had to admit, it seems something was missing. She felt a little empty as days went on. Kind of lonely. Maybe that was the reason she agreed to drink in the first place.

So it was really him last night.

Hinata blushed profusely. She hopes to Kami that she didn't do or say anything shameful in front of him. But it was nice of him to take her home. Shikamaru was always nice anyway not just to her. He maybe lazy and everything was troublesome for him but among all of them, Shikamaru was always ready to lend a hand to someone in need. He was always calm and composed. And with a brain like his, No doubt he was promoted immediately to Anbu. Against his will of course. She was proud of him. Now that somehow her mind was collected with the knowledge that her boyfrie-.. Was she really allowed to say that? Was someone as great as Shikamaru really into her? But he confessed to her. He told her that he liked her. Shikamaru was a ,if he so wants to, troublesome lad but he was never a liar. She needs to trust him more.

She couldn't wait to see him. She wants to know if he's ok. How his days were. She longs to hear his deep and calm voice. Laugh at his witty remarks. Touch his soft tanned skin. His callused hands. Stared right back at his deep set of eyes as if he could right see through your soul. And maybe.. Hinata gasped. Was she thinking just now how she missed his.. lips? O my god! Thank Kami for the cold wind. Her face was on fire.

"Neesan! There you are! Got something for you!" Hanabi ran to where she was, holding up what seemed like a water container.

Hinata wanted to run away from Hanabi. Her face was burning for goodness' sake. She stood up but her feet was rooted on the ground. She was screaming at her head. Move. Move. Still her body refused her bidding. She wouldn't be like this if Hanabi wasn't very inquisitive.

"Ne.." Hanabi stopped in front of her sister talking in between deep inhales and exhales. "Hina-nee," knees bent a little Hanabi leaned down, one hand on her knee while the other was holding up the flask to her sister, "Take..It." Dang! She's out of breath. She almost dangerously shoved the item on Hinata's face if it wasn't for a quick hand who blocked the item before it made impact.

Hinata's eyes travelled from Hanabi to the owner of the stretched out hand between the sisters. Was it possible to say that her heart literally did a continues backflip inside her? Her world, well, halted in its literal sense? Because that was what was happening at the moment to her. How? Oh Kami! Was Shikamaru always looked this good? She always knew he was not bad to looked at however, this person, who is this? His almond shaped eyes are beautiful against the faint light of the moon giving it a magical effect. The way he was standing there tall was just so manly. The turtleneck he was wearing, hinata dared to think, was clinging to his mascular body deliciou- err perfectly. Who would have thought underneath those loose shirts the shadow user loved wearing, was a physique that could go head to head with Kakashi's famous one. Just what exactly were they doing during Anbu trainings for him to achieved this kind of body? His hair was fixed to its usual pony tail which for some reason made him more appealing than usual. His earings that came from Asuma-sensei were gleaming in the night added more spice to his already good looks.

Was She loosing her mind? Was this still the effect of the booze from last night? Was He really here? Her mind could lie but her heart couldn't. Shikamaru was the only person this past month who could make her heart go gaga at the mere thought him.

"Hanabi that was Dangerous." Two pairs of eyes shifted to the direction of the Stern voice of Neji who happened to passed by the garden and saw everything. Neji briskly walked to where the trio were. Just a few minutes ago, He was about to shout at hinata so she could move herself out of the way when a Shadow out of his peripheral vision moved swiftly like a thunder towards his cousins. Neji activated his byakugan and almost moved himself to defend the girls thinking that it was an attacker who was able to penetrate their compound. His eyes couldn't believe who the person standing there with Hinata and Hanabi. The Shadow user protected Hinata from a protential injury cause by the child-liked action of Hanabi. How was he able to move liked that? The Nara heir was known for his genius mind, top reason why the Anbu Squad drawn to him then it occured to Neji maybe that was not all there was to this Shadow user. Neji was able to work under the leadership of Shikamaru during the Sasuke retrieval operation. They were all genins back then except for Shikamaru who was already a chuunin then. He heard later after he woke up from coma that it was, aside from Naruto, Shikamaru who took the failed mission the hardest. Not just because they weren't able to saved Sasuke but because all the members of his squad were badly wounded. He blamed himself for what happened. For all of them who were under him though, there was no chuunin leader that could handle that mission better than the nara. Nara Shikamaru was everything but Weak.

"Neji-ni! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost hurt Neesan." Hanabi stood up and bowed apologetically.

"Just be careful next time." Neji mellowed a little at the display of Hanabi's politeness. He pat her head, a signal that she could relax now.

"Good Evening Neji. Again." Shikamaru greeted. Side of his lips were upturned to one side of his cheeks giving Neji a smirk-liked smile. Neji didn't miss the Joke. He gave the Nara a small smile. It also didn't miss to him that his cousin, Hinata, was still not reacting to all of these and was just staring at the shadow user.

What's up with her? Why her cheeks were tainted red?

"Ah. Good Evening too. Again. What brings you here?" Neji dismissed his thoughts regarding Hinata and gave his full attention to their visitor.

Before Shikamaru could talk, Hanabi answered the question for him. The Shadow user noticed when he arrive earlier that she was no longer wearing the bizarre pair of clothes she wore when she paid the nara compound a visit, instead she changed into a traditional hyuga kimono. Her hair was down still wet from shower. It seemed the kid had a time to clean up herself before she waited for him at the gate of their own compound.

"Neji-ni, i went to Nara Compound today. I asked for their help regarding Hangovers and they graciously gave us something for Hinata-nee to drink." Hanabi then pointed her tumb to Shikamaru, "and this hotness over here-" that last comment finally made Hinata snap out of Daze.

"Hanabi!" Hinata and Neji shouted. Hanabi cringed. They were both shocked to hear the comment from the very mouth of the youngest daughter of the head of the Hyuga Clan. What would their father say if he hears it himsef? Hanabi will be in very much trouble.

Shikamaru took that as his Que to intervene.

"This kid," Shikamaru reached out his free hand to ruffled Hanabi's hair, "Was kind enough to do something for Hinata and assisted me here. So, thank you Hanabi." Shikamaru gave the youngest hyuga an appreciative smile before he withdrew his hand from her head.

Even hearing those words from Shikamaru, Neji was still glaring at Hanabi. Hotness? Where did she pick those words? This young lady clearly needed a talk.

"Nara, kindly excuse us." After Neji addressed Shikamaru, He turned to the now attentive Hinata, "Hinata, I'll leave Him to you."

"Hai Neji-ni." Hinata affirmed.

Finally with a Scowl on his face Neji ordered Hanabi to follow him. The two walked with Neji leading hanabi inside the main house moving to where the Study room located. They disappeared at the corner that could still be seen from the garden.

Hinata's eyes followed the two until she could no longer see them as they turned a corner. Hinata sighed a breath of relief. Sometimes her sister was just too much. How could she just casually called Shikamaru hotness as if it was the truest truth in the world? Though she wasn't entire wrong. She too was so caught up when she saw him standing there so cool. She just wished Neji wouldn't be so hard on Hanabi. Then Realization dawned on her.

They are finally alone.

Hinata felt her face burned up once again. Slowly..Very Slowly, She faced him.

Shikamaru was staring at her. It was as if all the planets aligned for the first time. The stars shined down upon him as if he was some kind of a holy entity sent down from above.

Oh my god! He really was Hot.

Her legs suddenly felt wobbly under her. Thanks to the strong arms of the shadow user, He caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" Concern was etched on his face. Balancing the box of cinnamon rolls on one hand, Shikamaru helped her on her feet.

"Th-thanks Shika-kun." She shyly gave her thanks then sat down the bench beside them. Dang! She stuttered again in front of him.

Amused at how nervous Hinata was right now, Shikamaru extended his hand "Troublesome. Here." A white box with blue ribbon was waiting for Hinata to grab.

Hinata wasn't aware that he brought something for her. She didn't see him holding the item earlier. The simple gesture made her heart go flip again. She reached for the box and placed it on her lap. She admired how beautiful the ribbon was.

"Cinnamon rolls with extra cream on top sprinkled with chocolate bits. Just the way you always wanted." Hinata snapped her head to him. But he wasn't looking at her. He was gazing at the moon, Hands on his sides.

Hinata bit her lower lip. She was now thinking which will be the reason of her heart attack. The thought that Shikamaru remembered the usual way she wanted her cinnamon rolls even if she said that to him years ago and never really let him knew how she almost made them every morning for breakfast or her desire to feel his hand right now regardless of the fact that they are inside the hyuga compound and someone might see them. Or both.

Hinata gulped. Her face was few degrees hotter than ever. Tentatively, Hinata touched his fingers felt its callous on her own then finally held his hand. In response, Shikamaru gave her hand a squeeze then turned to her.

For 1 month Shikamaru forced his brain not to wander off to this Dainty woman looking up to him since he knew she could easily distract him. He couldn't risked their S rank mission just because of his teenage love affair. Above all, He promised. He promised that he'll be back. That's what he did.

"I missed you too." Shikamaru said it with so much emotion that Hinata almost exploded right there and then.

"Wha-what? I- I mean-"

"My response to the plastered troublesome I was carrying last night who was murmuring how much she missed me and will do anything to see me. How much she can't sleep because i was not beside her reason why she emulated the drinking hobby of tsunada-sama, kissed me passionately and-" Shikamaru bursted laughing. Hinata was so red that she pulled her hand from him to hide her face. Placing his legs on both sides of the bench, shikamaru sat himself facing Hinata. No matter how much she has grown, Hinata will always be Hinata. He pulled down both her hands so he could see her red face. He released her then tilted up her chin to make her looked at him.

"I was just joking."

Joke? Was it a joke too when he said that he miss her? There was not a single day gone by that she didn't think about him. A single day she didn't worry for his safety. Hinata frowned. She jerked her face out of his hand.

"Hey Hinata. It was just a jest. Relax." Shikamaru was worried that there might still be alcohol in her system that was making her cranky.

Tch! He forgot to get from Hanabi the flask.

"You." Hinata poked his chest with her finger, she was tempted to apply chakra on her finger but that will be too much. "You think I'm just a joke to you? Something to make you laugh when you feel like it?" Another poke then she gave shikamaru the cutest glare he had ever seen not to mention how cute she was while poking him. He didn't say anything about it though.

"Seriously what's your problem?" He made a fake frown. He was enjoying this.

Were all so called "Couple fight", this cute?

"You are my problem. Missing me was a joke? Me missing you was a joke? What else is a joke-" Hinata's breath caught in her throat when Shikamaru leaned so close to her ear. She could feel on her ear and nape his warm breath with every word that was coming out of his mouth. It almost sent her into frenzy.

"Another joke is, I will not kiss you if you continue being this cute." That made her shut up.

Tricks.

Shikamaru returned to his original position, "I miss you Hinata. That will never be a joke. No matter how troublesome you are." He pat her head like a kid.

Guilt was slowly but surely crawling beneath her skin. She jumped into conclusion without hearing him. How could she do that? She promised to trust him more, didn't she?

"Gomen Shika-kun. I..I just.. Just Gomen." She bowed her head.

"Troublesome. Let's not talk about that anymore. How are you?"

His concern-infused voice made Hinata unbowed her head. Hinata felt a tug in her heart when she saw the worry in Shikamaru's warm eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well.."

Hinata started telling him how Tsunade-sama informed her right after she got back from mission with her team that she'd temporarily replaced Iruka-sensei as teacher in the Academy while the tenured sensei went to Suna to assist the new academy program between the two countries. Shikamaru congratulated her.

"Those kids are fortunate to have you as their sensei, Hinata. Though I'm glad you weren't my sensei. I'll be so distracted that my mom will surely kick my ass." Giggled at his comment. She described how her students were. Their playful banter, the teasing, the fighting. Her students were just like them during their academy years. She was just thankful that her students don't give her a hard time unlike what Naruto and his gang of misfits did to Iruka-sensei. Hinata gave him a teasing look. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He remembered just fine ,without a help from Hinata, how He and Naruto used to sleep during classes or skipped school together with Choji. How they used to run away from Iruka-sensei during classes when their gang got bored of him. Hinata unknotted the ribbon from the box on her lap while listening to shikamaru reminisced the past. She took off the top and placed it down beside her feet together with the blue ribbon.

"Have some." She offered the delicious pastry first to Shikamaru. He felt the sudden rumbled of his stomach.

"Thanks." He just realized he hasn't eaten anything since that morning so he picked one cinnamon roll.

"Shika-kun this is delicious. Where did you buy this?" Hinata was looking at the bread with curiosity. She chewed her food as if it was the most delicious thing she ever ate.

"I actually made them." He said while chewing.

"Really?! Wow." As much as Hinata wanted to say further nice things to him, she just couldn't because her cheeks were puffy due to the food she was eating. The cinnamon roll was really delicious.

"Just kidding." He almost choked at the look Hinata gave her. She paused from chewing making her left cheek so chubby then gave her best to frowned at him which she failed misserably. Added to that, there was a cream on the side of her lips that made her even more captivating.

She couldn't believe him. Does she looked like a clown to him?

Don't let him get to you. Ignore him.

So she did just that and continued where she left off. But the nara had ways to always put her on the edge of her seat.

What did he do? Oh Nothing much. After he called her Troublesome again, He came close to her personal space to wipe off the cream on the side of her lips using his thumb and sucked it as if it was the obvious thing to do. He then leaned back to his seat.

After a few minutes of giving Hinata a time to recover from another "Blush Attack", they resumed exchanging news about what they've been up to while they were not together. It was Hinata who shared most of the time. Aside from the rarely happened non-life-threatening day during his last mission, Shikamaru couldn't share anything else. Anbu missions are classified. Even the most boring activities such as scouting the area, hunting for provision or even just take a shit, they were not allowed to share with anybody. He doesn't mind though. He loved hearing Hinata talks about her daily goings. They jumped from one topic to another. She told him about the upcoming Jounin Exam. She informed him that she was the only remaining chuunin in her former team. Both Kiba and Shino were already a Jounin.

"Why not take it?"

"I was really planning to. Then the academy happened. It was eating so much of my time. I think I'm a little rusty. I don't train as much as i did before." She smiled sadly. She grabbed another one of the rolls and absentmindedly consumed it.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh. Hinata's love for sweets was very evident on how much she had already consumed 4 pieces and was already starting on her 5th, the last roll in the box.

"Hinata 3 weeks of being a Sensei doesn't make you a stagnant Shinobi. I don't believe you're rusty. Still, do you want to train just like we used to? We haven't done that in a while." The Nara offered, eyeing the now empty box on her lap. Oh hinata!

They used to spar before Shikamaru got promoted. He taught hinata the basic of effective strategy and how to make it work. The importance of advance thinking and planning 5 moves or more to defeat the enemy. Also During trainings, Shikamaru told Hinata to train her byakugan to see more than its allowed distance. It was just an experiment. There was no guarantee that it will give a satisfying result. Weeks had passed, the training put strain on Hinata's eyes. Afraid that it will cause unrepairable damage to her eyes, Shikamaru suggested not to use her kekkai genkai for a while to let it rest. So they focused on other things. Hinata shared her knowledge of stealth. Shikamaru was impressed at how good she was. She took advantage of her small size to penetrate places where she could attack him without giving out her location. It also helped that she was a tracker by nature. He was using all the knowledge he got from her now that he was an anbu. It was very effective since most of their missions need stealth and tracking. They also trained hand to hand combat and sometimes mid-range attacks. Pain, Bruises and most of the time drained, The Hyuga and The Nara got stronger together because of their effort and perseverance. In the end they got the result they wanted for Hinata. The range of her byakugan was beyond amazing.

"Shika-kun are you sure? You're an anbu now. I know how busy you are." Hinata doesn't want to be an additional burden to him.

"Troublesome Yes but I could always slip out from time to time. I like the idea of sneaking out with you." No matter how many times he has seen it, Shikamaru will never get tired of her blushes.

They talked some more random things before one of the servants approached Hinata and reminded her of the curfew. The servant excused herself then disappeared in one of the quarters nearby.

She wanted to talk to him more. She hasn't still asked the questions that needed answer. It all disappeared from her mind the moment she saw him. When can she talk to him like this again? She sighed. Her eyes went to the empty box.

What happened to the rolls?!

Shikamaru finally released the laugh he was holding inside.

"You devoured five of them. I got only one. Don't be so shocked, Choji."

"Shikamaru!" Hinata protested.

The nara laughed even more.

Kami! She's so cute.

Hinata shyly stared at him. She miss this lazy anbu. There are a lot of things she wanted to say to him but where to begin? Even now, tried as she might not to, there are lingering doubts in her head that she can't control. Does he really wants her? What did he see in her? There are a lot of fishes in the ocean. Is she really enough? Are they ready? What if-

"You're thinking. What is it?" Shikamaru was now serious. This hinata who was looking at him now was far from the one who was happy to see him.

"Shikamaru, I don't know.. I'm just not sure-"

He knew exactly what she has in mind. She was doubting him. It irritates him.

"You're not breaking up with me." Shikamaru finally stood. He shoved his hands inside his pocket.

"Wh-what?" Hinata confused.

"I said stop being troublesome. I'm not letting you go."

Sometimes silence was such a pain in the ass. It made everything so thick and uncomfortable. The Only things that made this moment bearable were the whisper of the wind and the rustle from the Sakura tree.

Shikamaru look fixedly at her. Hinata could feel it. Her head was down. She was looking at anything but him. Her face turned so red upon hearing those words from him. She wasn't breaking up with him. She was only gonna ask him if he really wanted to be with her but Shikamaru got the idea the wrong way. She doesn't blame him. She was giving him the wrong signs.

"Hinata."

Hinata refused to look up. She was so sorry for what she has done. She was so ashamed to even look at him.

"Hinata."

I'm so sorry Shika.

A hand tilted her head up. Leaning down to her level, Shikamaru's face was near to her own that she wasn't able to do anything about it. She was frozen on her seat. Hinata, if possible, got redder than red. Her eyes went big.

"I wasn't able to ask you properly the last time. Hinata, Can I kiss you?" He whispered. His deep voice sent goosebumps to her body. She nodded.

"I want to hear you say it." He urges. Getting closer to her face, she could practically taste him in her mouth now. Hinata swallowed.

"You may." She spoke softly.

Without sparing a second, Shikamaru finally closed the gap between their lips.

It wasn't like anything the last time. Their first kiss was hurried and far from special. It was a little tragic for hinata since she always wanted her first kiss to be with someone she likes and it must be the right time to make it more magical. Shikamaru, however, was able to redeem himself. It was quick but enough to make hinata's mind go crazy. His lips were so soft and sexy that it intensified her already turbulent heartbeat. The kiss was so gentle hinata thanked the heavens that she was seating or else she might fainted and ruin everything. Shikamaru put all his unspoken love for her to this one kiss and at long last crashed any uninvited uncertainty.

Shikamaru finally separated them. Hinata was so red. Her breathing was irregular.

"I'm glad you liked it." Standing straight again, Shikamaru smirked down at her.

Recovered from their OFFICIAL kiss, Hinata smiled prettily at him.

"I don't liked it. I Loved it. Thank You Shikamaru-kun." It was shikamaru's turn to blush.

She was beautiful.

"You're welcome." He scratched the back of his head.

Hinata gathered the discarded box and the blue ribbon. She stood up from the bench. Hinata felt her heart still beating fast. She never felt this towards Naruto. This was a whole new level of emotion. She had already experience the pain of loving someone but looking at Shikamaru now, the way his eyes showing his deep feelings for her, Hinata was ready to take the risk again. Though she was afraid, she was going to give them a shot.

"I guess I have to go. Give me that. I'm throwing it later." It was only the empty box he was able to grabbed from her.

"I'm keeping this." Hinata held up the blue ribbon. Starting tonight, Hinata vowed, that she'll keep any item that will remind her of this lazy anbu.

"Don't walk me to the gate. I already know my way. By the way, Hanabi has your tea. Get it from her. Mom made it for you."

"Hai. I will. Give my thanks to your mom."

Shikamaru nodded then pulled her to her waist.

"I'm going. Good Night." He murmured to her ear then kissed her forehead. Shikamaru released her reluctantly and went on his way leaving hinata alone again in the night.

There are still a lot of things out there to experience. A lot of growing up to do. But at least she no longer had to face them alone. She had Shikamaru. This was just the start and she's ready to make more memories with him.

"Good Night, Shikamaru-kun." She whispered in the dark.

She'll definitely have a good sleep tonight.

* * *

 **(A/N):** I must say, I enjoyed that whole interaction between Kiba and Hanabi. They made me crack up. and OMG our hot Anbu (Excuse me NEji-ni!) was just too damn sweet. Damn you Hinata! I'm so jealous!T.T

Did you like it guys? What do you think and What did you enjoy the most about our latest chapter? Share with us your thoughts. PMs are also welcome. Let's all be friends!:)

Anyway, See you guys again on our next chapter!

 **PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND SHARE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N):**

Hi guys! I'm back! sorry it took a while for me to upload our chapter 4!T.T

My files got destroyed when my phone decided to leave this life for good! Thankfully i was able to buy a new phone asap and OneDrive saved my ass.T.T

Anyway, I'd like to acknowledge the following friends for supporting this story:

 **Sara, Guest, Status Inflicted, Dippermabelashly, Heza-Chan24, Hikari0605, PawPawPower, Shika Valdez**

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THIS STORY!T.T I'm actually brewing 2 new stories for you guys but I won't upload them yet since I'm planning to finish this story first before I give you our new babies!:)

Clue: One has got something to do about the Uchiha brothers and our little hinata..:) just thinking about its ending makes me wanna cry..T.T

The other one is about ShikaHina again since they are my fav..:D

Ok that's all!:D

 **WARNING:** English is not my mother tongue. You will definitely encounter grammar errors ahead.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Still not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Date (Part 1 of 2)

"Like two stars in the depths of the sky  
This gravity is just irresistible  
We spin around each other, you and I  
When I fell for you, I fell into your orbit."  
― Justin Wetch, Bending The Universe

The heat from the sun was the thing that woke up Asuma from his deep sleep. He peeked through one half-closed eye that the windows were not only opened, the curtains was even fully parted. He groaned. He so wanted to crawl from the bed to the ground just to reach that damn curtains. He wasn't gonna do that though. It was Kurenai's way of waking him up. An Indication that there was someone who was waiting for him after he comes back from the happy land called rest. At first he was annoyed at her for always doing that every single day, they even faught over who was right. Kakashi heard their argument and sided with him. He even jokingly called Kurenai light-sucker ghoul. That didn't seat well with Kurenai of course. Both he and kakashi roamed around konoha that day with a severe bump on the head. Worst, Kurenai told him that if he could not stand her way of things, he could go a head and throw himself on the Konoha River along with his bag full of clothes. That night the third hokage made fun of him when he begged his Oyaji to let him stay at least for the night in their old house. He promised that he'll get his butt out as soon as the day breaks. That it was just a petty fight between partners. Nothing to worry about. The day came and after that, He stayed for 2 more weeks. He never questioned that damn windows and curtains again. On the more bright side of things, he knew as soon as he stirs from the bed that a delicious scent of food down stairs will coax him to get up. That was Kurenai's second wake up call. He was never a morning person except when he really has to due to missions. Kurenai insisted that since their job wouldn't permit them to always eat together three times a day, they should at least have a meal with each other once a day. That was the deal. What she didn't specify though, that "once a day" meant every breakfast. Asuma could only groan in frustration every morning since then.

A smell of eggs and bacon pervaded the air coming from their door that has been left ajar. Asuma unwillingly sat down on the bed with sheets covering half of his body. Slouching his back, he rubbed away the sleep in his eyes organizing his thoughts for a moment before going down. His brain was only able to put bits and pieces of his memory together. Maybe he had too much alcohol. Wait, was it last night? Or the night before? He was sure with one thing though, he was with Shikamaru. He smirked at the thought of his student and the events of that night.

The Hyuga and The Nara.

So unlikely couple. He and Kakashi talked a lot about their students like two old married couple to their children. They both think it was funny. From their back stories, naughtiness, flaws, weaknesses, strengths, down to their love life, they all dissected it with out shame. Not that the teenagers had a lot of experience on the last department. As a matter of fact they laughed at them behind their backs since none of them still had any encounter with the opposite sex. Having a crush cannot be considered as something special so that was out of the category. But really the shy hyuga and his anbu boy? He never saw that coming. What happened to the undying devotion of the hyuga to naruto? He thought Shikamaru was too lazy to even glance at his own shadow so what happened? Sure they had gotten close these past years to the point that they trained together even with out their teammates. Sometimes, Asuma would even find Hinata with Shikamaru while the lazy-ass was cloud gazing on the meadow or some random rooftop. They would laugh or just innocently sleep there. When Team Asuma and Team Kurenai go out for lunch or dinner, he would find the two of them seating side by side talking or just enjoying the loud mouths of their other teammates. When it was time to go, Shikamaru would excused himself to walk Hinata home. For any person who would see their interaction, it was nothing but a friendly gesture nothing much. That is if you knew them. Hell he would rather throw the accusation of having a relationship with the shadow user to Ino than to Hinata. Ino had the tendency to invade the room of the nara and throw herself all over him which Asuma assumed the two of them secretly had a thing for one another since Shikamaru doesn't seemed bother by Ino's actions. Then there was the case of the brute blond from Suna. Was she called Temari? They all knew her feelings for shikamaru like the back of their hands. Just like Hinata to Naruto BEFORE or Sakura to the Uchiha, Temari was forever in love with the shadow user. The Only difference now was, Shikamaru was with Hinata now. End of the line for those fangirls. Did Shikamaru told him anything? No. Not even when under the influence of booze. The Nara was a tough nut to crack. Unless he wants you to see through the curtains, good luck finding out what you seek. Then how did he know? Let's just say years of being with different women, before he finally got into a serious relationship with Kurenai, helped him find out the truth. He so wanted to laugh right now. Guess he should treat that spiky anbu with another visit to the pub soon. His boy was now dating. No buts there. He knew it. Though he wouldn't force them to come out clean. No. It's still their discretion if they want to share something personal to the people around them. He would respect their privacy by not telling a single soul not even with Kurenai.

"Morning."

Speak of the she-devil.

Kurenai was leaning on the door frame, each of her hands were holding their morning beverage. A hot mug of steaming coffee for Asuma and milk for herself.

"Hey." Asuma smiled at her. His eyes travelled down to her belly. She was wearing his old shirt that was concealing her growing tummy. Her curly hair was pulled into a bun. Even at their age, kurenai never failed to put Y to the word Sex. It only fueled his feelings for her as time goes by.

"I was about to wake you. Glad you had the conscience to do it yourself." She pushed herself from her position to walk to the bed. She handed him his coffee. How she envied Asuma. Tsunade advised her to replace her usual morning drink to milk for pregnant women since it will helped with the growth of the fetus in her womb. When asuma got a hold of this information, he almost bought all the milk she needed in the convenient store nearby. She had to threaten him just to stop him from buying too much.

"And what would you do if I'm still sleeping ha?" he took a long sip from his mug looking mischievously at kurenai. The hot liquid did its everyday job by jolting his insides to life. Now he was in the mood for some teasing.

Kurenai gave him a blank stare then a lopsided smile.

"I'll put you into deep genjutsu. Don't start with me Asuma." Kurenai cocked her brow at him, one hand on her hip. She had no time for his morning plays.

"Oh come on. You're being an old hag-!" A swat on the head shut him down completely.

"Seriously Asuma. What the hell did I tell you going back here drunk? You freakin left your dump all over the place!" Kurenai was now frowning. Saying things right off the bat.

It was her hormones again. Damn it.

Ever since the pregnancy, Kurenai suddenly turned from sunny bunny to raging bull. Asuma was like the red clothe that triggers her anger everyday. At times such as this, he could only concede. He sighed. Told himself to remind Shikamaru later to always use protection for his own good.

"What do you mean-"

"Don't play the ignorant fool. Thank Shikamaru later. He helped me clean up your mess though he was under the influence of alcohol too. Then you slept for more than 24 hours. I had to do all those chores on my own.." blah blah blah blah. Asuma listened like a good boy, drinking his coffee from time to time. He remembered kakashi joked about him being a lap dog of kurenai. That grayhead has never been more right.

Aaarrggg the things you do for love.

Irksome as she was Asuma loved to stare at her, blubbing her mouth like a crazy chicken in labor. Maybe this was why he had fell in love with her. For Asuma, Her flaws are what made her beautiful.

"Are you listening to me? Aaaaccckkkk!" Asuma grabbed her waist and kissed her lips, positioning her on his lap. Sensing that kurenai had somewhat mellowed down by encircling her arms around his neck, Asuma could feel the bottom of the mug she was holding on his nape, he deepen the kiss even more. He started slipping in his hands under her shirt. Even with now a slight bump, her curves was still nice to the touch. Asuma could feel his body heating up. His hands crawled to her bra exploring its hidden gems.

At this point, Kurenai decided to stop his advances. She knew where this is going. As much as she wanted him the way he craved for her, there was something she needed to do today. So she pushed herself away from asuma and got up from the bed. The man was clearly frustrated, murmuring that she was worst than any annoying girls combined. She laughed.

"You're so cute." Finishing up her milk, Kurenai concluded that she loved this side of him the most. She never regretted putting all the girls who tried to steal her man in their right place. He was worth it after all.

"And you are a devil. I was hoping to give the kid a sibling. Then you decided to be a wet blanket all of a sudden." He snatched his forgotten empty mug on the bed. Kurenai only giggled at his comment.

"Yeah laugh all you want. As soon as that kid grows up I'm going to tell him how his mom denied him a sibling."

"You just said "Him". How do you know it's a boy?" Kurenai suddenly in a good mood. Maybe this was her hormones playing bonkers again.

"Because I'll be damned if there will be another you." Glad he was a shinobi for he was abled to dodge the mug that Kurenai hurled at him. Now the dragon was back.

Kurenai wanted to lash at him. It was childish and immature but her hormones was like a whispering devil right now. She knew asuma was only joking but her sensitivity level was being abnormal at the moment. Different emotions clashing inside her, attacking mercilessly her more rational side. So before any of this got out of hand, Kurenai had to get out of the house.

"I got a job to do today." She then stormed out of the room.

Asuma blinked a few times before his brain absorbed her words.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" He grabbed her mug from the bed before he jumped out of it to follow Kurenai. How convenient it must have for the men of the nara clan to have a shadow jutsu at their disposal to be use anytime their women decided to be pain in the ass. He almost jumped from the second floor to 1st when he heard movement in the kitchen. He found her seating on one of the chairs of their dining table putting food on her plate, completely ignoring him. He walked to the sink to dispose their mugs then sat on one of the chairs facing her.

"What do you mean you have a job?" Asuma doesn't know how to tread this thin line. He was actually on the verge of locking up Kurenai if he doesn't like her answer or go straight to the hokage tower. What the hell was tsunade thinking? Kurenai was pregnant!

"It's only for 2 days. Nothing much really." She took a bite of her bacon.

"Are you forgetting something? Just so you know, hello you're about to become a mother." Asuma doesn't liked how it was nothing to her.

"I'm only pregnant, Asuma. I'm not invalid. Tsunade told me that it was ok to take up jobs, mind you not missions, as long as it won't be harmful to the baby. Plus we could save up the money for future needs."

A few more minutes of silence before kurenai sighed.

"Asuma, look, it's nothing dangerous ok? I'll be helping Hinata in the Academy to demonstrate how to use genjutsu and to give assessment to the children. You could visit me later if you want. Bring something delicious for me and hina-chan." She ate up the rest of her food in silence. She knew she'd be hungry again later that's why she asked him to bring her meal plus Asuma needed some assurance from her. Asuma nodded but she could see in his eyes his protest. Kurenai stood up from her chair and brought her plate to the sink. She started washing up the dishes when a hand slid around her waist.

"If those brats give you a hard time, tell me. I'll tie them upside down on the tree." He kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Their sensei won't like it if you do that. You know how much hina-chan loves kids." She reached for the foam and soap up the utensils.

"Yeah. And I think someone will stop me before i even do that to the brats just to avoid seeing Hinata upset."

"You mean Shino and Kiba? If they find out the reason behind your scheme, I think they will be more like the cheerleaders than to stop you. They are protective you know." She turned to face him. Arms on the sink on both side of her, Asuma was caging her so that she won't get away from him again. As if she would leave anything undone.

"Maybe. Or Maybe, Someone else."

Kurenai gave him a look.

"Who knows." Asuma tried to kiss her but kurenai leaned back.

"Wait a minute. Who are you talking about? Neji?" Kurenai was curious.

"I said who knows. Now get back here and let me kiss you." Asuma leaned in but kurenai just wouldn't budge. She stared at him accusingly.

"You know something. Don't you lie Sarutobi. I know you." She pointed one bubbled finger on him.

Why did he pick a smart woman over a dork again? Remind him please.

"Drop it ok? I know nothing. I'm stupid. I'm a fool. As a matter of fact who am I again? Why are you calling me sarutobi? Who's that?" Kurenai gave him a smack on his bicep before turning around to continue her chore.

"Don't bother. Somehow I'll find it out myself."

"Oh really? Then-" the sound of a paper turning and manly giggled behind them made Kurenai and Asuma froze. There was just one person they knew who had the audacity to invade their private life.

When the hell did he get in their house?

Asuma was the first who turned, followed by Kurenai. There standing near the entry way was no other than the second most perverted person in Konoha. Hatake Kakashi. One hand was holding his ika-ika book to his face, the other one in his pocket. Sensing that the couple was staring daggers at him, Kakashi looked over his book at them.

"Yo. You left your door unlocked again. Please continue your love making. I won't mind." His only visible eye was closed, smiling.

"The hell kakashi! What are you doing here?" Shielding kurenai from the pervert. Since Asuma was tall enough to block the view, Kurenai took a peek on his side.

"Don't you want to finish-"

"Hatake." A warning from Asuma. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. Tsunade wants us in the Hokage tower. But before I take my leave, Kurenai-" He waited for her to acknowledge. When she did, a hint of dirty looked was obvious in his eye, "Nice Ass." A puff of smoke then he was gone.

Asuma knew Kakashi wasn't joking when he said that. The hatake, for years now, has been complimenting kurenai even in front of Him. He was never jealous of kakashi because the guy was obviously just loved admiring women and doesn't want to be tide down. The cherry on top of the ice cream was that Kurenai never liked kakashi more than just a brother. Their frienship was way stronger than lust. If it were any other person than Kakashi though, Asuma would have gut him before he could even open his mouth.

"One of these days, I would put that man in genjutsu to teach him how to respect women." Kurenai said while they were still staring at the place where the hatake disappeared into thin air.

"Don't forget the torture." Asuma seconded.

"Hai." Kurenai confirmed.

* * *

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows at the head anbu who was reporting about his underlings who haven't returned from their latest mission. It was supposed to be an investigation regarding an alleged hideout of Orochimaru near the border of the leaf village but they never heard from them again.

"They were supposed to be here 3 days ago Hokage-sama. We couldn't even reach them via the secret jutsu only the anbu members knew. Hokage-sama, I have a bad feeling about this. Those three are good at their job. They wouldn't just disappear with out a trace. Unless-"

"Unless, they faced a formidable foe." Tsunade finished for him. Over her entwined fingers she could see, even with his mask on, that her anbu was tensed. She'd been waiting for them to report to her for days now but no anbu of hers appeared yet. Just in time when she was about to call for their supervisor, the man himself asked for her audience.

"Hokage-sama, Can i ask that you deploy another team to investigate this incident? Another thing, here-" He moved forward to handover a folder. "2 rogue shinobis were spotted within the sand boarder. We need to take care of them. But since it's within the suna, we need their permission before we take some action." He returned to his position, hands clasped behind him.

Seriously, her workload keeps on filling up every given second. As soon as she was done with one job, ten will be added on its place. Most of the time she blamed herself for accepting the hokage title then the blame game will be directed to that cheeky Naruto. It was because of that brat that she was in this forsaken place. Him and that loud mouth of his. When was that brat going home anyway? She received a message from Jeriah that the brat was almost ready to return to the village but he never mentioned any specific day. So she tried to savor the remaining peaceful days while naruto was still out. Tsunade knew once that fool was back, chaos will erupt once again.

So much for peaceful days.

She was sure that the first thing Naruto will be asking was about the Uchiha. Tried as her anbu might, but orochimaru was good at hiding his toys. Her latest hope crashed to the ground when her anbus didn't return to her. She wanted to pummel something or someone. Anything actually will do just to release her stress. Maybe when Jeriah comes back with naruto, she'll invite him to spar. It's been a while since the last time she felt his bones on her fists. She missed its crunchiness.

"I'll let you choose who you want to deploy to that hideout just make sure that there's a special tracker with them. Also, I need you to update me from time to time. Understood?" Tsunade wanted to end this as soon as possible to make room for.. More soothing companion.

(*coughs* Alcohol *coughs*)

"Hai Hokage-sama."

She opened her drawer and retrieved a paper with an official konoha symbol on top. She took a pen on its stand thinking what good way to greet their new Kage. She still couldn't quite believe that Gaara was the new leader of Suna though she had to admit that the young redhead was the strongest in that land. He was more than capable to protect his country from any danger than anybody else. It seemed just yesterday when the Jinjuriki and his country tried to concur Konoha under the order of their Kage which happened to be a fake one. Look at Gaara now, He was as miserable as she was. She hoped. She couldn't be the only Kage who was experiencing this hell right now. That wouldn't be fair. Instead of using words, tsunade was tempted to draw her message to at least give Gaara a little headache but passing on her misery to others won't be fit for her title. She gritted her teeth while writing in a hurry. She fucking needs her Sake since she realized that her train of thoughts were turning for a worst. She folded the paper haphazardly, stumped it and extended her hand to give it to the anbu who moved from his place to accept the letter.

"Send that to Suna. As soon as we get their approval, you're ready to go." Her eyes drifted down to the mess on her table.

She remembered that, other than the anbu incident, she also planned to give the result of her "meticulous work" of choosing the newest members of her black ops. Her demons couldn't kept at bay any longer. It really wanted to lash out on someone and she had the perfect first victim in mind.

"And here-" She handed over a folder she got on top of the scattered papers on her table. "New recruits. About time you give our anbu genius a team of his own." The anbu head smirked inside his mask. He bowed to her before finally disappeared from her sight.

If she's going to torment others, might as well start in her own backyard.

Good luck you lazy Nara.

* * *

Hinata had a blinding smile plastered on her face while her blush was as intense as ever.

She woke up that morning like any other day in her life and went through the same routine since she was a child.

Rising up, taking a hot shower, prepare something for breakfast if the cook was still in the market which a rare occurrence pack a meal for herself, hanabi and for Neji, then finally go to where she was needed.

You may wondering if She just did what she usually does, what the hell made her so happy? We all knew Hinata was never used to special kind of attention. Most of the time she tried to take away the spot light away from her since attention means shaming her in front of anyone available. She grew up in such a dark time in her clan that made the ex heiress shy away from any unwanted eyes even now when she finally regain her confidence. Bottom line, that's the only kind of attention Hinata knew.

This morning though a few steps away from the gates as she exited her home, she found a person who was not a big fan of mornings, casually leaning on the wall while his head was tilted up to the sky watching the clouds as he usually does. She was stunned to see him there at the same time her heart was doing its erratic beating every time now she sees him.

"Shikamaru-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked. Feeling the eyes of the guard on her back as she walked to shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned his head to her when she stopped on his side and gave her the lopsided smile she was beginning to love. "Good morning too, Troublesome."

Hinata blushed. Was Shikamaru aware of the things his presence alone does to her? Not to mention how charming he was even with out trying.

"Gomen. Good morning Shika-kun. Ahm.. What.. I me-mean were you wa-waiting for someone?" This time her face was on fire. Why was she so suddenly shy around him? Ever since they became close, shikamaru was like her confidence-booster. She was never awkward around him. So what happened? Oh gods! She was like back in the academy again.

"What made you think I'm waiting for someone?" Shikamaru gave her a curious look.

Oh.

Hinata felt.. a little disappointed. She knew there were so many reasons why the shadow user was there given the nature of his job but there was a tiny voice in her heart that was hoping the reason why her uhm.. bo-boyfriend was there was because of her. She was fidgeting under his stare waiting for her answer. Her old habit unconsciously made her do the finger pointing again. A minute of uneasiness before she decided that she couldn't take it anymore.

"W-Well.. Never mind. Anyway, I ha-have to go to the academy now. See you a-around." She forced a smile and turned her back on him. She briskly walked away from him afraid that her heart might explode. If this wasn't yet a heart attack, she was quite sure she doesn't want to experience the real deal. Biting her lips, she wanted to cry for being lame. Why can't she be more like Ino and sakura when it comes to the person they liked? They were not afraid to face Sasuke and declared their affection for the Uchiha. While She, Hinata, was nothing but a stuttering mess. She wanted to be more close to him than ever; wanted to know the side of shikamaru that he has been keeping from anyone; make memories with him; tell him that she felt the same way towards him by doing sweet things for him like any woman in love. But how will she do that if every time he was around she would be like this? Uhhhrrghhh!

She turned her head from side to side. From a stranger's perspective Hinata looked like she was just enjoying the view but she was just really, in a subtle way, checking out if Shikamaru was still stuck where she left him. A sighed escaped from her lips when she found out that Shikamaru was no longer there. She chose the long road inside the woods going to the academy instead of the main street because she could not just face her students in her state of mind right now. Hinata inhaled the fresh scent of the grass around her as well as the sweet smell of the flowers. The trees are standing tall and proud on their roots. She stared for a moment. She wondered how many strong storms tried to take down these trees yet they held their ground proudly. Sometimes they got uprooted but one of them will always replace the other. They just refused to give up on life. Something stirred inside Hinata. She wanted to be like these magnificent gift from nature. Her anxiety was replaced by determination. She faced a lot worst things in the past, she knew she could handle this just fine. If she really wanted to move forward with Shikamaru, she too had to work for it. She won't promise that she's not going to be weird around him again because deep inside Hinata knew it will take some getting used to but she'd do her best for him. Besides, getting the usually lazy anbu to move just for her was something to be flattered about.

She finally felt good for the first time that morning. She was actually looking forward to see him again. Maybe after her class she could ask him out for some ramen? No. Shikamaru was more into meat. Hmm.. Alright barbeque it is. But how will she ask him?

Shikamaru-kun, Ano.. Ano.. eeeekkk!

Geez! Even inside her head she could not form the right words to ask him out without dying in embarrassment!

No! She shook her head. She was a grown up woman now. She could handle this. She tried once again this time she vocally said it imagining that the spiky anbu was right in front of her.

"Shikamaru-kun," she paused for a moment. Took a deep breath before continuing her little act. "Do you want to eat some barbeque with me?"

She said it without stuttering! Hinata almost danced right there in the middle of the woods. She was happy although she was not quite sure if she still could pull the same confidence when the time comes. It doesn't matter to her really. She just hoped that Shikamaru would accept her invitation.

Her momentary bliss was cut short when a kunai flew past her grazing her forearm in the process. Hinata was moving on instinct. She quickly jumped to the nearest tree to hide herself, activating her byakugan to check her surroundings. Her brain was analyzing what just happened. Was the village under attack? No that would be impossible. A signal would go off if it ever happens. It was also possible that somewhere in the woods there was a training going on and it was a stray kunai but no her byakugan could not detect any-.. Wait.. Hinata's eyes narrowed. There was a person standing on one of the branches of the tree nearby flipping a kunai casually. She knew who this was.

Shikamaru?

She once again checked the chakra pattern. Not all Byakugan users could see the unique chakra pattern of each individual. It was hidden under the façade of what usually see of the person with a dojutsu like hers. It takes a lot of time and training before a user could unlocked that particular secret of byakugan. Hinata was one of the few. She accidentally unlocked it during one of her hard trainings with the nara along with the ability to see more than the normal distance the byakugan could reach. It was very effective if you want to check if the person was truly the original. Shadows clones don't have them. Even a capable Shinobi could not just replicate it to fool the enemies. So when she confirmed that it was really Shikamaru, Hinata knew what was happening. He was training her. But why now?

Not now, Hinata. You need to focus.

She checked her watch. An hour before the start of the class. They need to finish this fast. Hinata performed the hand signs to produce two clones. When they appeared, she gave two simple instructions. Keep an eye on the enemy. Sharpen your battle instincts. She doesn't have time for more elaborate plan so for now, that would do. Her clones dispersed in different direction while she went straight to the clearing. She would be the bait. Something's telling her that this was not the old Shikamaru when it comes to battle. He would know the original from not. Shikamaru still wasn't moving. She observed that he was careful not to slip out his chakra to avoid giving out what was about to go down. Actually, she couldn't feel anything from him. He was like part of the tree except he was the dead part. There's nothing scarier than an unpredictable enemy. All of a sudden her breathing was labored. She was sweating than normal. She gulped only to find out that her mouth was dry. Her mind was becoming fuzzy. She couldn't move properly. It was like her system was slowly shutting down.

What was happening?

Instead of panicking, she directed her eyes from the nara to her body. She immediately saw the problem. It lies within the damaged vain of the wound made by the kunai a while ago. It was shallow so she just dismissed it like it was nothing. Wrong move on her part. For the first time, Hinata felt really threatened by Shikamaru. She forced her eyes on his direction again. To her shocked, Shikamaru disappeared so fast from her line of vision. She tried to keep up but her eyes were becoming unfocused. If this was a real battle, is this it for her? She remembered Shikamaru's words.

Hinata, if somehow you found yourself unable to use your dojutsu properly, it's very important that you won't let yourself feel helpless. Because you are not. Your eyes are not just your weapon. Remember, a blind man can leave without them. So can you.

No. This was not it for her. Hinata decided to dismiss her clones to save her chakra for later. Though she was striving, Hinata was able to pull out a kunai from the pouch fastened on her leg then positioned herself defensively. As soon as she closed her eyes, everything came in simultaneously. The rough ground beneath her. The sound of the birds while flying away in the distance. The mild blowing of the air from different direction. It all penetrated her. She concentrated even more till her ears were beginning to ring. Her Legs were wobbly. Whatever it was on that kunai that Shikamaru used against her was not only intended to immobilize but to also drain the chakra of the enemy. Yet she still refused to give in. She was not the old Hinata anymore. She will not back down. Her resolve came to fruition. It was a fleeting sound but it was enough.

Found You.

Everything happened so fast the moment she opened her eyes. A strong arm was around her neck giving her windpipe a pressure making her gasped for air, while his other hand was pointing a kunai on her side. On the other hand, second before he reached her, Hinata was able to make a clone. She threw her own kunai to the clone just in time when Shikamaru locked her in a choking grip. Her clone didn't waist the opportunity. She straightway pointed the kunai on his exposed neck giving him a scratch to make her message clearer.

"Good. If you're going to die, make sure to bring down the enemy with you." He said against her temple. Moving his arms from her neck to her waist to give her support. At the corner of her eyes, she saw him pocketed his kunai then it was replaced by a syringe. She was almost drain to ask him anything. The nara, using his mouth, uncapped the offensive object then quickly gave her a shot on her wounded forearm.

By then, Hinata was losing what little strength she had. Her clone vanished due to low supply of chakra. Her legs were very weak. She was just thankful that shikamaru was holding her or else she would collapse. She was still having a hard time getting air into her lungs even if shikamaru already released her neck. She felt sick. Despite though the outcome of their impromptu training, Hinata was grateful. Unlike before, shikamaru didn't hold back this time to test her. It only meant one thing, he trusts her ability to defend herself. She was no longer the weakling that needed care. It made her heart swell knowing what Shikamaru was getting at without saying a word.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes but you need rest." She made a surprise sound when the anbu swept her off the ground to be carried bridal style.

"Academy?" He asked. He was still impassive when he looked at her. Still weak to speak, Hinata just nodded at him. Shikamaru started walking to the direction of the school without saying a word. Even at her state, it didn't miss to her how Shikamaru was holding her firmly against his body. His gesture of course made Hinata blushed profusely. Whatever it was he injected into her system made her senses return to normal, making her aware how solid his built was. Hinata moved her arm, the one in-between her and shikamaru, pretending she was uncomfortable but in truth, she was curious at what she could find. His strong chest and firm abs made her almost gasped at her own discovery.

"Did you like what you felt?" asked Shikamaru. Hinata looked at him for a moment before his question finally dawned on her. Her eyes went big as saucer.

She weakly waved her hand trying to explain, "Shika-kun, ano.. ano.. i-it's n-not that.. watashi.. wa-watashi-"

"Don't worry. We're the same. I like what I'm feeling too." Shikamaru squeezed her a little. Hinata took a sharp intake of breath. Though his eyes were on the road, Shikamaru smirked at her reaction. Every time she discovers something new about Shikamaru, it made herself conscious. How different she was from him. Fortunately, unlike what happened to her before, instead being insecure, she took everything as a challenge to be better. She only had Shikamaru to thank for that. He always made sure to make her feel that she was fine the way she was, that she was enough. Despite how shy she was, Hinata felt like that she deserved this man. She leaned more close to his body to feel his warmth. She knew this is where she belong. Shikamaru brought back that feeling of having a real home. She thought it was lost forever since her mother died until Shikamaru resurrected what was dead. She was feeling alive again thanks to him.

"Hey," She heard him say while engulfed in her own thoughts.

"hmmm?"

"You do realized why I had to do that to you right?" Hinata blinked at his words. Shikamaru didn't wait for her answer.

"Hinata, always be on guard. You might never know when the enemy would strike." Shikamaru said it as if he was reprimanding a child.

"Hai. Sensei." Her health was returning to normal somehow along with it was her playful side.

Shikamaru stopped from walking to look at her. She was looking back at him, smiling.

"Is that your new term of endearment for me? So not adorable." He wrinkled his nose before moving his feet again. Hinata giggled.

"but you are adorable shika-kun." Words were out of her mouth against her own volition. She slowly sinked in his arms afraid that he might see how red she was.

"Is this the side effect of that antidote? Think I should give you more. It has a good side effect on you." Shikamaru did that lopsided smile again. Hinata had the urge to pull him down, then what? Hinata bit her lip. There were a lot of things she wanted him to know but where to start? Maybe she should start with the simple things. She knew even with out him telling her that shikamaru was waiting for her to move. He was not the kind of person that would force someone to do anything even if it was her. Hinata wanted to show him that she too could offer something on the table for him. She would not waste this chance of having finally call someone her own.

Yes. He was hers.

"We're here." Hinata once again just stared at him.

"Unless, you wanted me to carry you inside the academy. I don't mind." His words finally made her snap out of her reverie though instead jumping out of his arms, hinata stayed.

"D-do you.. w-want to?" Hinata thanked the heavens for not letting her faint right there and then.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard. Was she serious? He gave Hinata a look that almost made her squirm. He tightened his hold on her.

"Let's go." He started walking to the building.

Hinata understood why shikamaru looked at her as if her mind was still cloudy. She herself couldn't believe what she just said to him though she was proud of how brave she was for saying that to him with out succumbing to death. In factuality, Hinata was just stalling. She wanted to savor this moment with him since she knew how busy both of them are. Once this day was over, he'd go back to his hectic job again. While she, will be busy in the academy as usual. Besides she still doesn't know how to ask him out. She couldn't just let him go with out informing him her plans.

"Wow. This room didn't change much." Shikamaru placed her down. She blinked for the second time that day. How did they get there fast? How did he know this was the right room? She remembered that only a dweeb like her would get lost inside not to mention that every room had the name of the assigned sensei posted just outside the classroom door. She should stop zoning out so much when it comes to this spiky anbu. She sighed.

Since the classroom was still empty, Shikamaru decided to linger a little bit. Memories of his academy days flooded his mind. He approached the table where he and choji used to seat. He touched their names still engraved on the table. They made it the day their gang decided to ditch Iruka sensei which pushed his troublesome mother to her limits. He went to school with a hand printed on both his cheeks the following day. His friends made fun of him especially naruto though instead thanking the heaven for not having a troublesome mother like his, naruto said that he would do anything just to experience the slap coming from a woman who gave birth to you. They laughed at his joke. Shikamaru, however, pitied his friend for the first time. Maybe when naruto gets back he should ask his okasan to hit naruto so that shikamaru could tell him that he's got nothing to worry about since he's not really missing something.

A light tap on his shoulder made him turn his head but didn't see anyone until she spoke.

"Down here." He chuckled at her own joke. He was used to people the same height as he was or taller than him that was why sometimes he forgot how small hinata was which added to her charm.

"Shika-kun, May I?" She was just observing the spiky anbu a moment ago when she remembered that during training she had cut him on his neck. Hinata abruptly went to her table to get her first aid. There were number of things inside her first aid bag just in case her students needed immediate attention since you'll never know when an accident may occurred. She rummaged through the items until she saw what she was looking for.

Shikamaru just nodded his head at her request. He was tall enough that hinata had to stood on her toes just to reach his neck area. She concentrated on applying the band aid on his neck though she could feel his eyes on her. It was really hard especially when his face was just too closed to her own.

"There." She said after she applied the plaster on his skin. Hinata was about to put distance between them when shikamaru boldly grabbed her on her waist towards him. A favorite gesture of his it seemed. Their eyes met.

"You're not done yet." He stated.

"W-what d-do you mean?" She wanted to gulp but that would only show how nervous she was right now. How would she take over when he was doing this to her?!

"You tell me." Very slowly Shikamaru was closing the gap between them.

Hinata was screaming inside her head. She's telling herself not to let shikamaru control everything. She should also do something for him.

He's done enough for you hinata! Now it's your turn!

His face was just an inches away from her. She was now panicking.

Oh kami! What to do! What to do!

Then the timing that she was looking for awhile ago presented itself. "Let's have a date!" She squealed.

Time stood still for them. Shikamaru was leaning down, an inch gap between their faces, looking intimately at her. If it wasn't for the fact that he was really really tempting, hinata wanted to scurry away from him. Hinata was stuck. She was only admiring how luscious his lips are. How pink it was. How his brown eyes twinkled at this moment. He was like a kid that has been presented with the gift he was longing for so long. Hinata was touched at the message his eyes were conveying.

"Can I take you on a date?" She asked properly this time. With out stuttering mind you.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what was happening. Hinata was actually asking him on a date? Did she plan this? When he woke up this morning he didn't expect anything such as this would happened today. Like any other time when he came from a dangerous mission, nightmares about what happened would arouse him from his bed and put him on edge. Usually it lasts the entire day. As troublesome as it was, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep that time so he dragged himself out of his room and decided to take a walk bringing with him his training pouch. Somehow during his alone time, unconsciously his feet brought him to one place they all considered as "gates to hell" until he felt her chakra inside the compound. It was instantaneous what happened to him. The moment he felt her, his nerves considerably calmed down. He stayed there for quite awhile just feeling her chakra ignoring the fact that the hyuga guard was eyeing him suspiciously then she came out wearing her gear. He knew right then that she had work. Nothing was planned. Even their training was just a spur of the moment. So what's this? It seemed she finally had the backbone to do this kind of thing. Another reason to be proud of her.

Shikamaru returned to his full height looking down at hinata who was waiting patiently for him.

"I'm not easy you know. You should ask for my parent's permission first." Hinata gave him a playful punched. Her face was redder than a tomato. Shikamaru laughed.

Hinata wanted to take back her offer. Why does he always had to tease her at the moment she was most vulnerable? Shikamaru had no idea how hard it was on her part to say those words with out crossing the after life.

"I-if y-you don't want to then-" Shikamaru cut her off mid sentence.

"When is this?"

Hinata looked at him hesitantly before she answered. "Later. I hope. After my class." She looked down. If he decided to turn her down, at least she would hide her face from him to save what little pride left in her. Time passed by slowly still he didn't answer her. Hinata was beginning to regret-

He released her. The sound of the opening of the window made her looked at its direction. Shikamaru looked outside towards the sky, eyes narrowed then it returned to its usual calm state.

The bell rung signaling that the kids are about to fill up the classroom any moment now. They looked at each other. Hinata opened her mouth first to tell him that he needed to go however shikamaru bit her into it.

"Pick me up around 6. Don't be late." He planted his left foot on the window edge before he spoke again, "and don't forget the flowers." He winked at her before he jumped out of the window.

Hinata left dumbfounded at his hurried exit. Maybe it got something to do with his anbu responsibilities hinata thought. Still, his answer brought smile and extreme blush on Hinata the moment she regained herself from that little episode.

Her students one by one entered the classroom, greeting their sensei a good morning. The once silent classroom was filled again with excited chattering and laughter.

Hinata made an effort to focus on the task at hand acknowledging each of her students as they settled themselves on their seats. Half of her was doing her function as a sensei, the other half, well.. Let's just say, was jumping for joy and restless at the same time. She already had several ideas in her head but had to set aside in the meantime since her class was about to start.

She only hope that her first date wouldn't be, as shikamaru would like to put it, troublesome.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

I hope you enjoyed our latest chapter..:)

I'll be uploading the second part next week or earlier so wait for that!:)

 **PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SHARE!**


End file.
